Stein's Daughter
by FlamingMoon0201
Summary: Who is this girl that keeps calling Stein "Daddy"? Where did she come from? What's her name? Who is her mother and Why is she here? What effects will she have on the others? A Soul Eater Fanfiction. I do not own any of the characters besides the young girl who is played as Stein's Daughter. Please enjoy this fanfiction and all negative comments will be PMed to me directly,Thanks
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**__**. **_

The morning sky was gorgeous as the morning sun shine flashed through the white stitched curtains that hung in front of the single window in Stein's bedroom. The bright sun blasted its rays on Stein's body that lay in a red fabricated bed with white sheet and red and black pillows. His alarm clock rang at six fifteen. He looked around the room, and then hit the alarm clock button to stop the noise. He stretched then let out a yawn. Stein moved his left arm to cover his eyes. "Damn." Stein said "That sun is too damn bright. He got up out of bed. He stood shirtless; a row of stitches across the chest left their mark behind on his pale skin. The sunlight made his eyes appear lighter; as if a form of yellowish-green had struck them. His pajama pants consisted of a dark and light grey horizontal pattern that went well with his silver-gray hair.

He picked his glasses up that were sitting next to a lap that was from the white end table he had on the left side of his bed. He placed his glasses on his face, pushing them back every time they fell with his index finger. "Ah, yet another day in Death City." He cleared his throat. Stein opened the door from his bedroom; he walked down the hallway and to the right to the kitchen. He searched the bottom cabinets for his grey-silver kettle Marie had bought for him on his birthday. He opened the top, ran the kitchen water till it was steaming hot, and then placed the water inside. From there he turned the stove on and placed the kettle on the front left. He walked directly back down the hall into his bathroom.

He twisted the knob of the white door leading into said room. His bathroom was that of a Dark grey color with stitching across the walls. His rectangular mirror hung over his wide bathroom sink. He closed the door behind him; took his glasses off and place then on the side of the sink next to him and Marie's toothbrush and paste that sat in a small glass cup. He opened a small closet that was behind the bathroom door; he grabbed a white towel from the third shelve then hung it on the back of the door where Marie had installed silver hooks for towels, jackets and clean clothes. Stein removed his grey pajama bottoms then threw then in the medium sized hamper that sat in the closet underneath the layer of four shelves. He started the water in his shower that was inside a white porcelain bath tub. The hotness of the water began to fog the bathroom mirror a bit before stepping in.

He stepped inside. "God that's hot" He said as the water hit his body. As he rinsed his hair in the shower began to think a loud "It's funny how your past has a thing with catching up with you." He chuckled a bit, then continued on "What, listen to me. I'm beginning to sound like Lord Death." He went back to washing himself. "But…" He stopped again, this time with a slight smile "I can't help but think about what my future's going to be like." In the background he heard the sound of another alarm clock.

"Good, she's finally up." He whispered. He closed his eyes and began to think about his future with Marie. "It's kind of disturbing that I could have a future with Marie." Stein wasn't actually sure how he felt about Marie, He knew cared about her, He also knew that he was Marie's first love, he knew that she never stopped caring about him since they first broke up, and now with them living in the same house, he could feel Marie's Soul Wave Length get a little flustered whenever something happened between them that would bring them closer in relationship and sometimes whenever they were just spending time together, like eating dinner or watching television. Stein was positive that Marie loved him, he just wasn't sure about his own feelings, but knew he didn't want to hurt her.

Outside the bathroom, Marie had just gotten up. She sat up in her bedroom out of breath also, a bit dizzy. "That must have been the worse one of them all" She held the side of her head with her left hand as she took in a deep breath. "I don't know how many more of these dreams I can take." She sighed but she knew she had to get over it fast so she could get ready for the day.

The day she first moved in she was sleeping on Stein's couch. As a bit of a surprise, Stein had cleaned up one of the spare bedrooms he had filled with files of the dissections he had done previous to her moving in. He had furnished the room with a new bed spread that of grey blankets and white sheets with small pink throws to make the room look like a women lived there. He had cleaned up an old bureau that he had gotten from Spirit. Stein had repainted the pink (which must had original been Maka's when she was a younger) bureau, white that would match the light grey stitched walls and the white stitched curtains. Marie opened up the closet door Stein had installed for her. She pulled open the white side door to her closet. She pushed past her formal dresses as she looked for an outfit; she had decided to go for the regular day outfit. She reached inside her closet and grabbed her long black and yellow dress, made together with different fabrics. She laid her clothes down on her bed as she went searching through her drawers looking for a set of matching underwear. She went to the side of her bureau to her black and yellow makeup bag. She opened the bag so she could do her makeup. After makeup, she carefully grabbed her hairbrush to begin brushing. She then tied her eye patch over her eye. She then walked over to her bed, peeled of then thin spaghetti straps of her pink lace night gown. She removed each strap, now standing in the nude. She began to put on her clothes.

She had walked out of her bedroom door, down the hall and into the kitchen where the silver-grey kettle had been left on the stove, making a high whistling noise. "Damn it, Stein. You do this every morning." Marie sighed with frustration. She turned the stove off then moved the kettle to another burner in the back. She checked the time on the stove "_Six forty-five_" She moved away from the white stove and then opened the white fridge. She grabbed the shiny silver handle, and then pulled it open. While inside, she grabbed several eggs from the carton on the second shelve. She carefully placed them on the counter while she went through the bottom cabinets looking for a pan. Way in the back she had found the pan she bought Stein when she first moved in, he didn't really have much stuff before Marie had moved in, frankly Stein didn't do much before Marie moved in; nothing besides dissections and scaring Death Weapon Mister Academy Students. She grabbed the pan by its black handle, holding it also from its red bottom. She placed the pan on the left burner of the stove; opposite of the one Stein had left the kettle.

She sprayed the pan with spray on oil to grease it up a bit; she turned in to low then cracked the eggs into the pan. She stepped outside of the kitchen, through the front door way to grab Stein's morning paper. A gust of wind blew "Wow, its cold." Marie shivered. She bent down to pick up the morning paper. She walked back inside then sat it on the table. The eggs she left in the pan began to sizzle a bit; she grabbed the black spatula out of the draw next to the sink as she started to move the eggs around so they wouldn't turn. She then opened the small bread box Stein had tucked in the corner. She opened in, pulled out two pieces of whole grain bread then inserted them into the new toaster Marie had bought about a week ago. She removed one of the six sets of plates she brought with her form her moving, placed them on the table and began to fill them with breakfast. Before the toast popped up she went down the hall to the bathroom, as she knew Stein was in there.

"Stein" Marie had to shout over the running water. "Breakfast is ready!" She called. In the bathroom, stein had turned the water off. "What was that, Marie?" he question. "Breakfast is ready Stein. Hurry up." Said Marie as she walked away from outside the bathroom door. Stein shook his body off in the tub before stepping out to grab a towel. Once a bit air dried he grabbed the towel off the bag of the door, ran it through his grey-silver shaggy hair, he then grabbed the towel and tied it around his waist. He walked outside of the white bathroom door, down the hall then into the kitchen where he took a sit down at the small white round table big enough for four people. He grabbed the morning paper that Marie left on the table. Marie then placed napkins down on the table along with two cups of tea. After serving Stein she then took her own seat. The room filled with silence.

"Well, Good Morning to you too, Stein." Marie said slightly annoyed as she sipped her tea. "Good Morning Marie" Stein said blowing her off. "Well, alright then." She took another sip then got up. "Oh, and you're welcome for breakfast. I didn't have to cook you know." She started to cock up an attitude; she narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms. "What, Marie? Sorry I've got stuff on my mind." He folded the paper and took a sip of his tea as while. "Why are you not eating?" Stein questioned her. "I don't need to eat Stein, I'm fine. You're the one who needs to eat." Marie said. "Marie, sit down. You need to eat something." Stein stated again. "No, I really don't I'm fine." The kitchen grew quiet again. Stein watched Marie as she sat looking down at the table. "What's wrong?" Stein question. "What, nothing. I'm fine." Marie shook her head looking in his direction. "No, you're not. I can tell when something's wrong. Your Soul Wave Length is going crazy, something's bothering you." Stein looked at Marie over the lenses of his glasses. She looked down refusing eye contact.

Stein finished his plate and tea then placed it in the sink. He walked behind Marie, placing his hands on her shoulders making her jump. Marie's heart started pounding fast; she could feel it in her throat. Her face became hotter than fire as she turned pink. "Marie, your soul Wave Length is all over the place, it feels like you too ten sugar pills before sitting down this morning." He removed his hands from her shoulders as he pretended to walk away cranking his screw forward. Marie let out a sigh thinking he was gone; "I need to learn to control my Soul Wave Length, this is becoming too much to handle." Then, out of no where Stein popped in front of Marie's face, lifting her head with his finger as he squatted down to be on her level. Marie tried to keep her face lowered as she let out a small screech, but Stein forced her head up looking into her Caramel eyes. "Tell me Marie, what's wrong?" Stein wouldn't let it go. "Stein, can you just leave it alone? Please? I just don't want to talk about it." Marie's pink face became flustered as her body began to shake uncontrollably. Stein cranked his screw again trying to understand what was happening with Marie, to his surprise he couldn't figure it out. She was good at showing her emotions but never hiding them, it would only be a matter of time before she cracks. He stood up from his squatting position. "Fine" Stein mumbled to himself as he walked back down the hall to his bedroom so he could get dressed.

The more Marie tried to keep herself busy was the more she thought about the dream. She finished her tea, walked over to the sink and began to wash the dishes as her body still shook.

In Stein's bedroom, he went through his closet looking for something to wear. He decided on just a normal outfit. He took out a pair of grey pants, a stitched together dark and light grey long sleeve shirt that traveled up the neck, his grey shoes and his stitched together lab coat. He walked out of his room and back into the kitchen. "Are you ready Marie, We'll be late if we don't leave soon." Stein walked behind Marie but keeping his distance as he didn't want her getting angry considering the last few minutes. She sniffled a bit. "Yeah, let's go." She turned the kitchen faucet off, keeping her head down avoiding eye contact with Stein yet again. She avoided him, walking behind him to push in the two chairs from the table. She sped walked down the hall, into her room to grab her bag so they could leave. She then walked into stein's room to retrieve his bag as she knew he had forgotten it again. She came back to the kitchen where Stein had begun to smoke a cigarette. "Here…" Marie said handing his bag to Stein. Let's go." Marie jumped a head start on Stein as she pre-locked the door. The two started walking down the street, they traveled in silence.

"Hey, Stein!" Spirit called from behind them, Stein who was almost finished with his cigarette turned around. He sighed "Good morning Spirit." He called with a plain face. The three walked and talked but Marie stood silent. "Spirit?" Stein said throwing his cigarette on the ground. "Why do you smell like booze?" Stein questioned resting his hands on the back of his head. "Well you know, long night." Spirit tried to give limited details about what he had did last night. "Quick question, what day is it?" Spirit said timidly. "It's Friday Spirit, its Friday" Stein answered a bit annoyed. "Oh, yeah. Thank God, I need the weekend to spend with my little Maka; she doesn't like to spend time with her Papa. I miss my little girl!" Spirit cried. Stein watched as Spirit cried in the background.

"So you're going to cry about your daughter missing you but spend all your time at a strip club? Great, father." Marie mumbled. "What was that?" Spirit questioned. "Good Morin-"Stein cut Spirit off " leave her alone she's been in a mood all morning."

"Oh Stein, you were never good with the ladies." Spirit laughed. "Oh, and that's why your wife left you isn't it?" Stein commented. "She didn't leave me…We both wanted the divorce." Spirit said protectively. "Whatever you say." Stein smiled to himself. Spirit cutting between Stein and Marie, wrapping his arm around Marie "So what's the matter Marie, talk to me. What did Stein do?" Spirit said. "Nothing, I'm fine." Marie replied. "Spirit just leave her alone, she's not in the mood for a half drunk moron" Stein commented. "I'm not drunk" Spirit hollered. "Yes, you are now get your hands off me!" Marie yelled hitting Spirit's arm. She turned around heading back for the house; she picked up her speed leaving Stein and Spirit behind. "Marie!" Spirit called after her, but she ignored him and kept walking. "Just get to work Spirit. If we're not there just tell Lord Death we forgot something, understand?"

"Yeah, I understand." Spirit kept walking to the school with his hands in his pockets. Stein turned around to head after Marie. "Damn it, Marie" Stein thought to himself "What's gotten into you?" He hurried after Marie. After a few minutes he was able to catch up with her, she was half way back before Stein was able to get to her. "Marie!" He called after her, but she ignored his call. "Marie stop ignoring me and talk to me, you're being ridiculous!" He chased after Marie, grabbing her arm to stop her from getting any farther away from him. He pulled her forward, forcing her to make eye contact with him.

"What Stein!" She yelled.

"You need to talk to me Marie, your Soul Wave Length is out of control, and this can get dangerous!" Stein yelled back Marie's body began to shake again. Her eyes become watery. Stein looked into her eyes, they grew lighter than their natural color, he backed up a bit, handling emotions was not his ordeal but he knew it had to be done. "Tell me Marie, what's the matter, you can trust me." Stein let out a small smile. Marie's watery eyes grew into tears. She pressed her face against Stein's chest. This movement surprised Stein, but in a way, he enjoyed her being this way. Not crying or upset, just her being this close to him. Stein placed his arms around Marie who had now buried her face into his shirt. "Oh, Stein." Marie cried out. "I don't want to do this anymore! I can't do this anymore!"

"Do what Marie, tell me." Stein lifted Marie off him, looking into her eyes.

"The nightmares, the loss of sleep, the screaming, I want them to go away!" Stein pulled her closer into a hug. "It's okay Marie, just relax. Take a deep breath."

Marie took a deep breath like Stein had said, she still held on to him. "Talk to me, what were they about? It's alright you can tell me." Stein smiled. Marie took another deep breath "It's the same thing every single night and it's terrifying."

"What happens?"

"Every dream is the same Stein. It's you getting hurt. We're in the middle of some battle and your hit, you start gushing out blood you keep repeating that it's over. I'm covered in blood then you're dead. I go home stand on the roof then jump Stein, you died and I jumped. I don't want to lose you, not like that, I'm afraid to sleep, and I don't want to see us die anymore. I don't want it Stein. I can't!" Marie started crying harder than before into Stein's chest. Stein made a face other than his plain usual face, he was in shock. Marie pulled herself closer to him as she didn't want to let him go. "Marie it's okay. I'm here aren't I? We're both still alive, we're both fine. Its fine, we're fine. Nobody's hurt." Marie released some of her grip. "I'm still afraid, how do I know the dreams will stop?" Marie question sniffling a bit. "We need to figure out the root to this problem. Let's go home. I'll call Lord Death when we get there.

"Okay." Marie surprised hug Stein again but this time, giving him a kiss on the cheek. This put a shocked yet happy look on Stein's face. Marie walked happily next to Stein the way home, her hands folded in front till they got to the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Stein and Marie had made their way to the top of the steps that lead to the front door of Stein's house. Stein looked in his pockets for the keys to the white door. Little to his surprise, he found the keys in the pockets of his pants and not his Lavatory Coat. He shuffled around the six keys that were on the key chain, looking for the right one to the door. He grabbed the fourth key on the key chain, hoping it would be the right one. He put it into the key hole, twisted the key, and then the knob to open the door. The two walked into the house sitting their bags on the kitchen table. Stein walked down the hall into the bathroom. "I've got to make a call." He said to Marie before fully entering the bathroom. He closed the bathroom door behind him. He then touched the silver bathroom fixture, turning on the hot water. The hot water's steam became extremely thick, as if another storm was brewing in Kansas. The water's steam fogged up the bathroom mirror making it hard to see any reflection. Stein pressed his hands against the faucet, turning off the hot water. He took his index finger to the mirror, writing a stream of numbers and dashes.

"42-42-564. whenever you want to knock on Death's door." Stein repeated the small jiggle a loud but quietly to himself. The mirror began to ring. It repeated its ringing noise three times before a cheerful voice appeared.

"Hello, hello hello! What's up Stein?" Said Lord Death in his cheerful happy mood. In the background of the conversation, was the Death Room. This is the room where Lord Death never left, he would spend all day in said room. Its décor was plain, nothing really stood out, a sky as blue as the ocean was over head though; followed by a mirror in the background on white flooring. Also, a small brown table that had two individuals sitting at; Spirit and Sid.

"Good Morning, Lord Death." Stein replied back. "You called me, what's up?" Lord Death said yet again in a happy tone. "Marie and I won't be able to make it to work today. She's fallen ill and I've decided to stay home with her. Make sure everything's okay." Stein said. "Ah." Lord Death said raising his left hand up. "Well that's fine. Stay home with her if she's not doing too well; Spirit can take the Crescent Moon Class today." Spirit heard his name announced as he shot up. "I'm teaching Marie's class?" He asked in the background. "It looks that way" Sid replied to Spirit. "My Maka!" Spirit cried. "Don't worry Maka; Papa's coming to help you gain more knowledge. Papa loves you and Mama Maka, I promise!" Spirit yelled running out of the Death Room. Lord Death turned around to notice Spirit was gone "He tries too hard for his daughter's love. It can get a tad annoying but at least he's trying" Lord Death noticed putting up one finger. "Maybe a little too hard" Stein replied. "Oh, Stein. Before you go.." Lord Death continued. "What's going on with that Scythe? The one injured fighting that boy?"

"You mean Crona sir? Medusa's son. Soul seems to be fine, it's the fact the Black Blood is still in him is concerning." Stein stated as his vision narrowed through his glasses. Lord Death looked at Stein and could tell that Soul still being infected with Black Blood was bothering him. "Is there any way to retrieve it out of the boy?" Lord Death questioned "No, not that I know of but I'm still working on it." Stein said with ambition. "Well okay, don't get too stressed over it. You've got Marie to care for. Go take care of her, she's waiting. I'll see you back here on Tuesday." Lord Death raised his hand again as if saying Good-bye. "Bye!" Lord Death finished before he hung up the mirror. Stein took a deep breath before walking about of the bathroom. He walked down the hallway, then into the Living Room where Marie was sitting down waiting for him. She greeted him with a smile. "Well, Hello Stein." She said friendly. "Yeah, Hi." Stein said a bit awkward, twisting his screw backwards. Marie made her concerned face. "Is something wrong Stein?" She questioned. Stein was gone, his vision spaced out, along with himself. "Um, Stein?" Marie said standing up facing Stein. "Stein? Earth to Stein, are you there?" Marie said waving her right hand in Stein's face. He bounced up a little. "Oh, wait? Marie did you say something?" He questioned. "Yeah, I did. Are you alright, it was a bit weird that you spaced out like that, that's not normally you." Marie started to grow concern for Stein placing her hands on his face to feel if he was warm.

"You don't seem warm, are you sure you're okay?" Marie looked into Stein's greenish-yellow eyes, trying to find if something was wrong, she leaned closer to him it was a bit hard to read his Soul Wave Length as he rarely showed emotions for anything. "Yeah Marie, I'm fine." Stein said taking his left hand and placing it over Marie's. "Let's focus on you, alright?" He guided Marie's hands off his face with his own. Gently taking her hand into his, making Marie's face blush. He sat down on his purplish colored couch that Marie had placed when she arrived, trying to give the place a little more color and not just the usual Grey, white and stitches. Stein moved his arm resting it on the back of the couch, using his other hand; he patted the seat next to him indicating that Marie should sit down. She smoothed the bottom of her dress before sitting on the couch along side of him. She closed her legs then angled her body in Stein's direction. "Marie…" Stein stated. Marie looked up in his direction. She looked at him as their eyes met, Stein took her face in his hand looking into her eyes, and he then released her face as he moved his right arm from behind the couch, placing both hands on the couch as he angled his body toward Marie. "I think I've come to understand what you're feeling." He finished his sentence. "What do you mean?" Marie questioned him as she moved closer to Stein. "I think I understand your dreams…" He twisted his screw trying to collect the thoughts he had in his mind about her. "The day you and Crona came to fight Medusa, you were terrified. It was all over your Soul Wave Length."

"You could still see it?" Marie questioned in shock.

"I knew you were there, and I was there just not; fully there." Stein lit another cigarette. "You came to rescue me, and when you had no choice but to fight you were terrified that you would hurt me." Marie's body started to shake again; she hated recalling back to such a terrible time caused by Medusa, she had almost lost the one she loved the most because of her. "I also know how much you care about me." Stated Stein.

Marie's face grew gloomy; she looked down at the couch avoiding his eye contact. "Marie…Look at me" He angled her face upward again "The causing of these dreams is the suppressed memory of that day. But in your mind, it's replaying in the wrong way. Your brain is tricking you into thinking you injured me badly enough that you killed me." He stopped there as he hugged Marie. Marie's face grew into a shock. "Stein never shows emotions like this, let alone hug." Marie thought to herself, she returned the hug, placing her head in his shoulder. "I don't want to live without you Stein." She whispered. "I really care about you and the last thing I want is to lose you, not again." She teared up a bit and started crying into Stein's shoulder. Her tears fell onto his shoulder like rain pitter-pattering off a roof during a thunderstorm. He took his left hand to crack his screw forward a bit he then placed his hand on Marie's head, pulling her closer to him. Marie's eyes grew wide as Stein comforted her. He patted her back gently trying not to disturb her. He hushed her quiet as if she was a young child being loud in a library, not harshly but nice enough for the young child to get the message. "It's okay Marie. Relax. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere." He pulled her tighter into a hug. "Look, we're home alone, no one else is here. It's just us. Okay? Don't stress Marie, I'm here and I'll protect you no matter what happens. He picked Marie off his shoulder looking into her watery eyes. Marie covered her mouth with her hand ask her body trembled. "I care about you a lot Stein." She fought through her tears in a trembling voice. Stein smiled slightly, removing the cigarette from his mouth to blow the smoke. He didn't need to crank his screw for this one; "Marie, I care about you a lot too." Stein removed his cigarette from his mouth, slowly kissing the top of her forehead. He held the cigarette in his hand, them placed it on a small ash tray he kept on the coffee table. Marie's eyes grew wide again as she smiled and jumped on Stein hugging him tightly.

"Oh, Stein" She pressed herself against him. She pulled away wiping her eyes from the tears. "I'm going to make some tea" she said cheerfully. Marie got up off the couch and then walked into the kitchen to make more tea. Stein sat still sat on the couch a bit confused on what just happened. He cranked his screw more than ever "Did I get admit my feelings for Marie?" He thought to him "Did she just admit her feelings to me? What is this I'm feeling? Crap, I think I'm growing emotions!" Stein joked. "No but in all seriousness, what just happened? I need to get my feelings straight so I don't screw anything about." Stein pondered for a while before Marie came back, sitting a portable tray of tea on the brown coffee table in front of the couch. She handed Stein a cup. As she sat down she sipped her own, and then placed it back on the portable tray. She scooted closer to Stein relax her head on his arm that he had now tucked behind the couch again. Stein could feel her heart beat racing. As he caught on to hers, he figured his was beating a little faster than normal. He chocked down the feeling and let Marie be, if she was happy, he was happy too. Marie had fall asleep on Stein's shoulder. He sat there for awhile before picking her up like a child; he cradled her as he carried her to her bedroom. He walked down the hall, past his room that was on the left hand side, took a left till he arrived at her room. He pushed open the white door, and then stepped inside. He hadn't been in this room since the day Marie moved in a few months ago, it looked completely different than what he had remembered. On the wall Marie had pictures of her with her students and colleagues. A picture of her deceased grandparents, along with other people Stein was not familiar with. He undid the neat, nicely made bed of Marie's. He undid the blankets, then the first layer of sheet. He then laid her down in her bed, carefully trying not to wake her. He pulled the blankets up, covering her body, adjusted her pillows. He walked over to the window that was on the side of her bed to shut the curtain, trying to stop some light from coming in. He walked back over to her. He looked down at her sleeping face. "I should dissect her while she sleeps." He thought. It mentally hit himself "That's ridiculous, I care too much for her to be doing such a thing to her." He thought again. But then it hit him, he was losing a small piece of his edge. He tried to ignore his thoughts as he fixed the part on her hair, avoiding it to get in her face; he swooshed a few pieces of hair away from her face then gently kissed her forehead again. She quietly walked out of her bedroom, closing the door softly. He walked backing into the Living Room, cleaned up the cups then headed into his office to work on Soul's file again.


	3. Chapter 3

The classes were about to start as the gang took their seats in one of the middle rows toward to back. Maka, Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki took their seats in the row in front of Kid, Liz, Patty, and Crona. Maka pulled out her latest book. It was small, yet thick. Her Papa had bought it for her two weekends ago as another sympathy gift to show how much he "loved her and Mama". Her so called Papa made her sick to her stomach; he destroyed their family by cheating on her Mama with a different woman every night. Sitting at a table with liquor and drinking till he's sick. After her parents divorced, and he mother gaining custody of Maka, her mother, along with Maka wanted nothing to do with Spirit, would even let him pay medical bills or buy her another she needed. But now, she was older and attending the school he worked at, Spirit found it to be a perfect time to try to get involved in her life, now that no one could stop him from doing so. He tried so hard but Maka never accepted. Only for that one time after losing a basketball game and being forced to spend the weekend with him, which made Spirit vomit of happiness. Maka was still upset with Soul for making such a bet in a game she thought was pointless and stupid, how was she suppose to know how the game worked? She rather be sitting inside reading a good book with classical music than spend her time running around bouncing a ball on a court. Maka had opened the book to the second to last chapter. "Damn Maka, would you put that thing down?" Soul asked in a rude manor. "You got that two weeks ago and you're almost finished. How about spending sometime with your friends for once?" Soul finished what he was saying. "Shut it Soul, I'm trying to read." Maka said not looking up from her book. Soul ignored her comment as he and Black star went to doing something stupid. "I can bet you at anything soul! Name the time and the place! I'm the all great and powerful Black Star, I'm stronger than you!" Black Star hollered. "I'm stronger than you Black star!" Soul antagonized. "Could you keep it down? It's too early for this." Liz said filing her nails. "Be quiet you stupid boys!" Patty hollered as she scribbled another picture of a Giraffe in her notebook. "No you're not!" Black star said ignoring Liz and Patty. "Would you two keep it down? The whole class is getting quieter and you two are getting louder." Kid said is a harsh voice. "I'm the great and powerful Black Star; no one is stronger than me!" Black star said with an obnoxious laugh. "I said Shut up!" Maka said loudly throwing her book down on the table. "Look, Ms. Tiny Tits finally put her stupid little book down." Soul laughed rudely. "Maka Chop!" Maka yelled hitting Soul in the head with a book. "Ow. Damn it Maka that hurt!" Soul barked at Maka. "Well maybe if you shut up and weren't being so annoying I would have to hit you to shut you up." Maka spoke louder this time as Soul was getting of Maka's last nerve. Then, from the side of Liz; a quiet shy voice appeared. "Please don't do that again Maka. You scare me when you're mad and I don't know how to deal with something like that." Crona spoke softly as he hid underneath the desk shaking. Ragnarok came out of Crona's back "Would you stop being such a big baby! If you don't I'll hit you!" Ragnarok yelled. "No, please don't hit me. When you do I get covered with bruises and my nose starts to bleed and I can't handle stuff like that." Crona said shaking. "That's it!" Ragnarok said as he started hitting Crona. "Ow. Stop it Ragnarok, you're being mean again!" Crona said loudly. "Then hit me back and I'll stop." Ragnarok said throwing another punch. "No, I don't want to. If I hurt you, I'll feel badly and I don't want to handle that. Stop it Ragnarok!" Crona spoke loudly. "Leave him alone Ragnarok!" Liz yelled. "And what are you going to do about it?" Ragnarok laughed sarcastically. Liz made a fist to punch Ragnarok. "Liz, control your anger!" Kid said. "He's beating up poor Crona, I'm not just going to sit here and watch this!" Liz said with an anger tone. Maka had placed her book down again after she hit Soul with it. She went up two steps to where Crona and Ragnarok were sitting. "Crona" Maka smiled. "If you yell at him and tell him to stop, He'll listen. He just wants to make you mad". Crona looked into Maka's green eyes "But Maka I don't like yelling at people, it hurts people's feelings and makes you seem mean. I don't know how to handle something like that." Maka smiled as she ruffled Crona's pink hair. "It's okay Crona, just give it a shot, I know you can do it." She kept smiling to assure Crona that his next action would be okay. Crona turned and looked at Ragnarok "Are you gonna listen to Ms. Tiny Tits or am I gonna keep hitting you till you run out of blood?" Ragnarok spoke in a rude tone "Stop calling Maka Tiny Tits Ragnarok, it's not nice! You need to start respecting my friends more and stop being a jerk!" Crona yelled. "Fine" Ragnarok said crossing his tiny arms He went back into Crona's back. "See, that wasn't so bad. Was it?" Maka smiled with a small laugh. Crona shook his head no as he smiled at Maka. Maka gave him a light hug then went back down to her sit. Kid handed Crona a napkin so he could clean up some of his blood. The group remained quiet now that Ragnarok was taken care of and Soul now had a headache. "Damn it Maka, you didn't have to hit me so hard!" Soul yelled quietly. "You didn't have to make fun of me and be obnoxious either." Maka said rolling her eyes.

The Bell Rang

As the bell rang the students still sat there without a teacher present. About five minutes later, Maka's father walked in. "Hey, Maka…" Soul laughed "Looks like today's your lucky day". Maka looked at Soul confused. "What are you talking about?" She saw her father's red hair come in through the door frame "Oh, no." Maka said concerned. "Looks like karma's here Maka. Sweet revenge" He laughed. "Hey, he's your teacher today to, don't think I'm the only one who doesn't get off easy." She smirked. "Crap" Soul said a bit ticked.

"Good Morning class" Spirit said as he threw his bag on Marie's desk. "I'll be your teacher today, Ms. Marie is sick and Professor Stein is home with her." Some on the students in the background laughed and chuckled. Others made side comments that the Professor wasn't so scary if he was will to care for Marie. Others made comments that they were in a relationship and hated to see each other sick. "Okay students, that's enough. You will refer to me as Death Scythe. Nothing more, nothing less. I am here to work your brains" Spirit speech went on for a good 10 minutes. Forcing some students into sleep.

"Now with that being said, let me take attendance" Spirit walked over to Marie's desk to grab the attendance sheet in the left corner near a small wooden box that was filled with pen and pencils for her students, along with paper clips, and easers. On her desk she had a big paper calendar in he center, making it easier for her to track the days of the weekend with getting side tracked. In the side of her desk she had photos taped of her and her students, along with pictures of family members and friends. Her desk was that of a tanish color, made of the material of metal like most teachers' desks. Three drawers were kept neat and organized with graded papers or papers that needed grading. She labeled each drawer with sticky tabs so she could remember where her stuff goes. Spirit took a pencil out of the wooden holder Marie had on her desk. Spirit began to call out names while forcing them to stand up and say "Here!" loudly to put a name to a face. He went down the list carefully trying not to miss anyone. "Ah." Spirit smiled at the attendance. "Maka? Where's my Maka? Papa loves you Maka" Maka stood up blocking her face so she could avoid the stares from her classmates while some students laughed. "I'm here…" She said softly. Spirit looked at Maka and still saw his little girl. "There's my daughter. Come give you Papa a hug" Soul and Black Star started to laugh at her. "Yeah Maka, go give your creepy old dad a hug." Soul's laugher became uncontrollable. "Soul, Shut up." Maka whispered harshly. "Woah, relax Maka. I'm just saying you should go spend sometime with your father that's all" Soul said laughing and shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah and the last time I did that he wouldn't leave me alone for a week, thanks to you." Maka covered the side of her mouth with her book so no one around them could read her lips. "Maka, your father's waiting for you." Tsubaki said in her sweet, quiet voice with a bit of a chuckle. "Guys this isn't funny." Maka whispered rolling her eyes, as everyone, but Crona started laughing. "Maka, just go hug your father already." Soul said harshly. "No Soul, leave me alone!" Maka spoke loudly. This caught Spirit's attention.

"Soul stop harassing my daughter!" He yelled. "I'm not harassing her you creep!" Soul stood up to defend himself "Why would I harass Miss Tiny Tits?!" He yelled again. "My daughter is a full grown woman! Don't make fun of her body you little asshole!" Maka sat down embarrassed that her father just had to start with Soul while surrounded by other people. Her face turned pink as she looked down at her desk.

Crona felt bad for Maka, he tried to keep his distance but felt bad for his friend. He whispered quietly "I'm scared, I don't know how to handle this kind of stuff." He placed his head between his knees. Liz looked at Crona with a smile; she hugged him from the side and started patting his back. "It's alright Crona, this stuff happens a lot. Just not in front of this many people" Tsubaki looked at Maka, her face was still red as Soul and Her Papa fought in front of the class.

"It's just a careless joke old man!" Soul yelled

"You're a pathetic little jerk, that's all you are! You don't deserve me daughter!" Spirit yelled.

Tsubaki stood up. She cut her way in front of Black Star and then behind Soul to make her way to Maka. She kneeled down next to her. "Maka are you alright?" She whispered. Maka's face went from a light shade of red to bright. Soul left his seat to the desk where Spirit was sitting to continue the argument closer together. As they yelled at each other acting like fools the class went dead silence. What was once class that sounded like there was over five-hundred students in it (Which was probably around the right number of students in the class) went to sounding like there was no one there besides the two monkeys would were verbally attacking each other. "I hate my Papa…" Maka whispered loudly. Crona leaned in closer to Maka and Tsubaki but kept his distance as he didn't want Maka getting mad. "I hate him!" Maka said loudly, but not loud enough to disturb her Papa and Soul's arguing. The way Maka spoke scared Crona away, making him back up. He went under the desk, put his head between his knees and stood there.

Maka's eyes became a tad watery. She wiped her eyes so no one would see her cry was so use to being strong and not caring about what others thought but this was really getting to her. She hated it when her Papa and Soul fought and it was just embarrassing that they had to do it in front of the whole Crescent Moon Class. Kid, Liz, Patty and Black Star looked over at their friend. They've never really seen her get this upset; really nothing but frustrated. She had cried once out of frustration, but ran off so no one could see. Maka stood up from her seat; this caused some of the students to look at her. "Maka, where are you going?" Kid asked. But she gave no answer. "Maka." Tsubaki called after her, but she didn't listen. "Hey Maka, where are you going?" Black Star questioned. He saw her like his annoying little sister, but hated to see her upset. Maka walked down the stairs from her seat, filling the classroom of the arguing pair, to have a bit of background noise from her foot steps.

Black Star stood up as tried to go after her, following down the steps but before he could grab Maka from making it half way down from their seats, Tsubaki stopped him. "Let her go Black Star, she wants to be alone." She said faintly. She looked down at the red fabricated stairs; she wanted to help her friend but couldn't get through to her. This feeling hurt Tsubaki, all she wanted to do was help, but knew the best way to help her was to just let her think things through. As Maka made her way down the stairs, her face remained red. Her green eyes turned a bit lighter as she fought back a few tears that were in her eyes. Her blonde pigtails lashed she in the face as her dangled head bounced going down the stairs. Every row of students she went by looked at her, most said nothing while others questioned her. She ignored her classmates as Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Black Star and Crona stood behind watching their upset friend leave them. Kid called after Maka once more but Maka didn't pay the slightest bit of attention.

"You little punk!" Spirit hollered "I'm not old!"

"You're nothing but a childish old man who can't do right by his daughter!" Soul called out pushing Spirit away from him.

"How dare you!" Spirit yelled "I'm doing my best you little crap!" He grabbed Soul by the collar.

"Get your hands off me you freaking weirdo!" Soul yelled as both he and Spirit grabbed each other.

Maka made her way to the white tiled floor, her footstep caught a bit of attention from Soul. "Maka..." He thought. "Get your hands off me Spirit!" He yelled in Spirit's face." Maka kept walking until she was in front of her father and Soul. She had yet to look up, her face still dangled down as she looked at her shoes. "Maka" Spirit said "Is everything alright" Soul commented. "I told you to leave my Maka alone!" Spirit yelled again. "And I told you to keep your hands off me!" Soul yelled back trying to break free of Spirit's grip on his plain white t-shirt that he wore underneath his Black and Yellow football styled, jacket.

Maka was still in front of them. "Put Soul down…" Maka mumbled. The slight mumbling had finally caught their attention "I said, put him down!" Maka yelled. "Maka…" Spirit looked at her with concern. He had never seen his daughter this angry, nor this upset before. He let go of Soul. Soul hit the floor trying to catch his breath. Maka stood there without saying anything. Soul brushed himself off.

He approached Maka. He tried to lay his hand on her shoulder "No." Maka called at him. "Don't touch me!" She yelled. A tear rolled down her left cheek, this could have indicated that she was hurt or in some kind of pain, which of that, Maka was. She hit Soul's hand pushing him off her then wiped her face so no one saw her cry. "She doesn't want to talk to you Soul, leave her alone" Spirit said as he moved closer to his daughter. "Talk to Papa Maka, what's wrong?" he said as he bent down getting closer to her face. "You too…" Maka said quietly. "What was that Maka?" Spirit questioned his daughter as he placed his hand of her shoulder. "Go away and don't touch me!" She yelled. She lowered her voice as she could feel more tears wanted to come out. "You men are all the same…" she spoke softly trying to stop the tears. "Nothing but Immature and Shallow…!" Maka raised her voice loud enough for the class to here. Some of the students gasped at her, using such words to describe her father, and her Partner. Others understood why she would call them out like that. Sweat rolled down Spirit and Soul's face, they looked at each other then back at her. "Maka, you can't actually mean that right?" Spirit questioned a bit upset. Maka made her way to the big wooden door, she twisted the once golden handle open with the white gloves that she worse on her hands "I do…Now leave me alone." She walked out of the classroom, and then slammed the door shut.

"Maka!" Soul called after her. As he tried to chase after her Spirit stopped him. He placed his hand on Soul's shoulder which Soul then knocked off. "Don't touch me" We went up the stairs and back to his seat. He wanted nothing to do with anyone at this point. "Soul, Bro are you okay?" Black Star asked. "I'm fine; I just need to be left alone right now." He replied. Tsubaki cut between the boys as she made her way back to her seat. On her way back she noticed Soul's face was upset, she said nothing trying to not make him any worse than what he was already. "Hang in there Soul." Kid said patting him on the back. Spirit cleared his throat. "I apologize for that long interruption class, I would appreciate it if you all open you text books and start answering the questions on this paper." Exclaimed Spirit as he handed the papers to the girl with pink hair and light skin who sat all the way to the left end of the front row.

"Please take one and pass them." Spirit said. He sat down at Marie's desk, thinking about his daughter and what just happened; in fact most of it was a blur.

Soul sat quietly the rest of class. The bell rang to dismiss the students from class for lunch. "Please pass in the assignment if you want credit for the day" Soul grabbed the paper off his desk. He ran to the front of the room to drop off his work. He handed it to Spirit with out making any eye contact. "Soul…" Spirit said. "I don't want to talk to you, just leave me alone" Soul handed the paper to Spirit as he ran out the door.

"Soul, wait" Tsubaki said reaching out her hand to stop Soul from leaving. "What Tsubaki?" Soul held back his anger. "If you're going to talk to Maka I think you should relax a bit. She's really upset and you being angry will make her worse." She sounded a bit frightened.

"I'm fine Tsubaki; I just need to be left alone right now." Soul walked away from his friends. "Is Maka going to be okay?" Crona said shyly as he tugged on Tsubaki's arm. "I hope so" Tsubaki said to Crona but that didn't really make him feel better. He worried about Maka, and he wasn't sure where she went which also made him worry more about his friend. Everyone was concerned about Soul and Maka. The rest of the group walked outside to the stone wall and sat down on the green grass. The group remained quiet; Tsubaki seemed to be quite upset with what had went on in the classroom. Black Star looked over at Tsubaki who could tell something was wrong. He stood up and walked over to her. "Listen Tsubaki, there was nothing you could have done to stop them from fighting and there wasn't anything you could do to stop Soul and Maka from walking out. You can't blame yourself." Black Star leaned closely to Tsubaki who still seemed a bit upset.

"I know Black Star; I just wished I could have helped"

"You can't help everyone Tsubaki, really the best you can do is try" Kid chimed

"If they don't come back in an hour I think we should go looking for them" Liz commented

"That sounds like a good idea"


	4. Chapter 4

Soul ran to him and Maka's apartment. He ran up a few flights of stairs, down a hallway that consisted of white walls and a red carpet. He only thing he could think of was Maka and how upset she was. His heart was beating faster and faster as he got closer to the door. He came to his Apartment door but was afraid to touch the silver door knob. His fear of Maka being extremely upset with him was a little too much for him. He put his hand on the silver door knob that was connected to a big brown door that lead to the inside of the apartment. He tried twisting the door knob, but it was locked. "Damn it, Maka. I know you're home." Soul said a loud. He searched in his jacket pocket for the keys to the door. "Crap, where the hell are my keys?" He knocked on the door. "Maka!" He shouted "Open the door, I can't find my keys! Maka!" Maka not answering the door made Soul very concerned. Was she okay? Was she crying alone in her room wishing someone would come to her recue? Did she just want to be alone? Was she even home?

**Inside the apartment: **

Maka sat alone in her room; she locked her bedroom door and powered off the lights as she sat on her neatly made bed from this morning. She closed the pink curtains Soul got her for her birthday that hung in front of a single window to the left of her bed. Her bedroom was that of a plain white color, whiter than clouds on a sunny day. Her bed was completely white. With a small pink blanket folded on the end of the bed. Her desk was a plain tan wood color, a small black cup was filled with pens, pencils and highlighters for her school work, with the desk came along a small wooden chair with a red cushion her Papa had bought her. She had three note books in a neat stack in the right corner, in the left a small storage compartment that was used to hold a ruler and some erasers. Maka sat in the center of her bed with her legs crossed. She looked down for awhile as tears streamed down her face hugging a pillow. Eventually she got sick of her bed; she decided to unlock her door for a quick shower to clear her mind.

"How could they do that to me? Those stupid boys." She whispered to herself "it's not fair." She kept thinking about what had happened in class a few moments ago. "How could Papa and Soul embarrass me like that?" She thought aloud. She turned off the water to her shower, she quickly air dried herself a bit before grabbing a towel from the back of the brown bathroom door. She wrapped said towel around her body and she ringing out her hair. She took a deep breath then quickly went to her room to get dressed. She decided to throw on her hoodie and a pair of shorts. She sat on her bedroom floor. The coldness of the floor hit her legs as she pressed them against it, the coldness of the floor made her shiver. She moved herself to the back of her door where she pressed her head against it. Her thoughts consumed her.

Tears streamed down her left and right cheek as she bit her lips trying to make a lot of noise just in case Blaire or Soul came home. She sniffled a bit then wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her hoodie. She grabbed a small white pillow that sat toward the edge of her bed near a wooden end table that held nothing but a lap. She sat on the cold floor hugging the pillow; she buried her face in it and let out a scream. Her wet hair dripped down her back getting the back of her bra a bit wet as individual drops soaked out of her hair. She held the pillow tightly against her chest as she cried into her pillow.

**Outside the apartment: **

Soul stood outside the apartment door searching for his keys again. He checked his coat pockets again, but the keys were no where to be found. He then checked the pockets of his red skinny jeans and ended up finding them in his right back pocket. He jiggled the key chain that had four keys on it. He grabbed the fourth silver key on the ring. He put the key in the hole, and then twisted the knob.

When he stepped inside he had enter their living room. "Whoa, it's cold as hell in here." He threw his keys down on the small coffee table in front of their couch. "Maka!" He called "Maka where are you?!" Soul's voice grew louder as he grew more concerned.

In her room, Maka heard Soul's voice. Her head shot up as if she was scared. She quickly moved to the corner of her room next to the small end table. She buried her face back in the pillow.

Outside of the bedroom, Soul was now in the kitchen searching around for Maka "Look Maka, I know your home. Stop hiding!" Soul started to become frustrated but knew he had to keep his cool. "Go away Soul! I don't want to talk to you!" She screamed as her buried face was still in the pillow. "Maka c'mon! We're all looking for you, everyone's really worried. Stop this and talk to me!" He shouted as he tried to follow the sound of her voice. "No Soul! I want to be alone!" She shouted "Go away!" She sobbed into her pillow. Soul followed the sound of her voice. He came to her bedroom door and placed his ear against it, he reached for the door knob but she had locked it. "Maka open the door" Soul spoke calmly now. "Please Maka; I want to see my Meister." He said with a soft smile. "Well I don't want to see my weapon, I want to be alone." She let out another soft cry. Soul heard her crying behind the locked door. "Maka, please open the door. If you don't I'll…"

"You'll what Soul?" she sniffled. "I'll kick this door down" he smiled.

"No you won't Soul, just leave me alone."

"You want to try me?" Soul started pushing his body against the door. He did this several times. "Are you going to open the door or what?" Soul questioned.

"You'll run out of energy eventually." Maka remarked. "And so will you, open the door Maka." Soul kept shoving himself against her door. "Soul stop you'll break my door." She said calmly, almost as if she didn't really care if he did or not. "Then unlock the door." Soul said staying calm. Maka reached up to the center of the door knob. She turned the little piece in the middle from horizontal to vertical. She then went back to hugged her pillow and burying her face into it. Soul grabbed the knob and turned it gently. He looked around the room but couldn't find Maka. "Maka?" he questioned. He walked into her room, and then closed the door behind him. He looked around to find Maka in the corner of her room behind the door, her knees up to her chest and her face buried in a pillow. "Maka" he sped walked over to his Meister. He squatted down next to her. "Maka" he said again. She sniffled "What do you want Soul?" she asked. "I want to see if you're okay. Look at me." Soul said. "No Soul, I don't want to" She replied. "Please Maka; let me see your pretty green eyes." He smiled. "Oh, so now I'm pretty? I thought I was ugly Ms. Tiny Tits?" She replied sarcastically. "Maka" Soul sighed as he moved closer to her. "You're not ugly." He placed his hand on her shoulder which she quickly swatted away. "Don't touch me. You embarrassed me in front of everyone today! How could you do that to me, in from of so many people Soul?! You even taught them that it was okay for you to fight with my Papa in front of me, and call me that stupid name, now everyone will be doing it" Maka lifted her head a bit away from the pillow. Soul grabbed her face looking into her now, light green eyes that still had tears in them. "That's the pretty face I wanted to see." He smiled. "Maka I didn't mean to make you cry." Soul said sympathetically. "I'm not crying" she sniffled. "Then what's this water leaking out of your eye right now?" Soul said sarcastically as he wiped her face. Maka forced her face away from Soul. She buried it in her palms. "Maka, look at me. Please?"

"No" Maka replied softly.

"Then will you listen"

"_Yes_"

"Maka look, I'm sorry I got into it with your Dad again, he just irritates me so much and.." Soul let out a sigh as he moved closer to Maka "and, I'm Sorry" He opened his arms as he grabbed his Meister, pulling her closer to his chest. Maka wiped her eyes with her fist, Soul was hugging her, it wasn't something she was use to, and her face appeared shocked as Soul rested his cheek on the top of her head. "I'm sorry Maka, I was rude and selfish and I only cared about fighting with your dad and my ego and not how it would make you feel. A weapon's job is to protect their Meister, not hurt them and I broke the code. I'm a crappy weapon. I'll make sure no one calls you that name ever again" Maka looked up at Soul, her eyes still watery. She looked into his red eyes; they had become dull and subtle. "Soul" Another tear rolled down her left cheek, He sat up from having her head on his chest, still in his arms, Maka straightened herself out then looked into his eyes, she pressed one of her hands again his chest while the other touched his cheek, she looked into his eyes as she watched a tear roll down his cheek, Maka strongly hugged him. Soul's eyes widened as he wiped his cheek. Maka leaned against Soul. She undid the hug to look back into his eyes that were still wide with surprise. She took her thumb and wiped it across his cheek, wiping away the tear. "I'm sorry I called you those names Soul."

"You had every right. You were upset with the both of us and neither one of us should have acted like that."

"I'm Sorry, Soul. I didn't mean to worry anyone." Maka wiped her face again

"It's okay, we all understand. You did what you had to do; you removed yourself from the situation. Crona's really worried though"

"I made him worry?"

"Yeah he's still a bit scared over the whole thing. He didn't come out from under his desk until Ragnarok threatened to beat him up if he didn't"

"_I'm Sorry, Soul_."

"_I'm Sorry, too_"

Maka hugged Soul tightly again. She wanted the whole situation to disappear but as we all know, things just don't happen like that. "Are we cool? Soul said standing up. As he stood up Maka still sat on the floor, he left his hand out to help her up. Maka grabbed Soul's hand as should stood up. "Yeah, we're cool" She said as they fist bumped. Maka moved closer to Soul as she kissed him on the cheek. Soul blushed a bit as he moved his hand to the cheek Maka kissed. "What was that for?" He questioned.

"For apologizing" Maka smiled "And for being a good weapon, and being concerned about his Meister" She clasped her hands together as she placed that in front of her in a V-formation squeezing her chest together. Soul looked into her dark green eyes, he moved closer to Maka giving her a light kiss on the cheek. Maka's eyes grew wide when he pulled away, her face turned to a light pink. "What was that for?" She questioned. "For accepting my apology…" Soul smiled "And for being a good Meister, concerned about her weapon." Soul laughed a like bit with a smirk. "Oh, Soul" Maka laughed "You think you're so funny"

"Yeah I do." Soul laughed. "You know we're on lunch break and we should probably get back to school" Soul continued. "Yeah, you're right let's go." Maka stated. "Or we could skip the rest of the day and stay home…" Soul Suggested. "But we'll get into trouble" Maka added. "So what, one time won't kill us."

"Yeah, I guess your right Soul." Maka said sitting down on her bed. Soul followed along. The two sat on Maka's white comforter. Soul placed his hand on top of Maka's as he sat down on her bed. Maka blushed slightly. Seeing Maka blush made Soul smile.

After a while, Soul had made the suggestion to sit in the Living Room. The two exited out of Maka's room and went to the living room to sit out there. As Maka sat down, Soul went to the kitchen to make tea. He brewed the tea from a kettle he sat on the stove. He went into the cabinet and grabbed Maka's favorite tea set. A set of blue porcelain. He had poured the tea into two sepreate cups, he then carried them out on a matching tray. Soul sat down then handed Maka a cup. "Thanks Soul" She said with a smile. She moved her legs to her chest.

"You're welcome"

The two sat quietly for awhile. "Hey, Maka?" Said Soul as they two looked straight ahead "Yeah Soul?" Maka turned her head to look into Soul's eyes. "I…a…" Soul said a bit nervously. "What is it Soul?" Maka said moving herself a bit closer. "Is everything okay?" Soul sat his cup down on the tray. He placed one of his hands on her cheek, Maka placed her cup down on the tray as well. "What are you doing Soul?" Soul moved a little closer to her. Maka moved her legs off the couch, letting them dangle a bit.

"I just wanted to say I really like you" Soul spoke fastly as he looked around a bit nervously.

"_Did I just say that?"_ Soul questioned himself, but now was not the time for second guessing. He looked around a bit nervously for a second trying to avoid eye contact.

"Soul" Maka said as she placed her hand on his face. Soul looked at Maka, whose face cheeks were turning a bit pink. He could feel the hotness coming off them, like burning flames of hell, but didn't want to embarrass her so he kept quiet.

"Yeah, Maka?"

Maka looked at him with dreary eyes and a faded smile, "I always knew you had feelings for me." She chuckled a bit.

This laughter made Soul nervous, _"Does she not feel the same?" "Did I just confess I like her when she doesn't like me?"_ These thoughts went through Soul's head like crazy; he needed to know what she was going to say about it. Maka moved closer to Soul, she took a deep breath in before what she said came out

"The truth is Soul…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Recap:** _"Does she not feel the same?" "Did I just confess I like her when she doesn't like me?"_ These thoughts went through Soul's head like crazy; he needed to know what she was going to say about it. Maka moved closer to Soul, she took a deep breath in before what she said came out.

"The truth is Soul…" Maka could feel her heart beat getting faster, she could tell that Soul was waiting to her what she had to say, his eyes grew wide in suspense as he waited for Maka to finish her sentence. Maka continued her sentence after she calmed her nerves, releasing the breath of air she took earlier "…I really like you too"

Soul smiled uncontrollably, making Maka smile too. Her hands started shaking and Soul's heart rate increased. "I really care about you Soul." Maka said sincerely as she hugged Soul. He to wrapped his arms around her. "Maka…" he whispered in her ear "be mine." Maka shook her head yes, timidly. "As long as you can be mine." Maka whispered. Soul took her hands in his, he could feel her trebling. "Maka are you alright?" He smiled. "I'm fine Soul, just a little nervous." She smiled as Soul kissed her nose making it twitch. "I'm so happy" Maka hugged Soul tightly, "I am too Maka." Soul held her close to his chest. Maka looked up at Soul who was still smiling.

"You know, you're really cute when you're nervous." He smirked

"I am?"

"Yeah, and that's a good thing. A cool guy like me needs a cute girl by his side."

"And a bookworm needs a cool guy." She cackled

"That's right" Soul laughed.

The two gazed into each others eyes as they pulled out of their hug. Soul pressed his forehead against Maka's, he gazed into her eyes. He pressed his nose against hers as he kissed her lips. Maka jumped back a little in surprise but she went along with it for the last second. Soul pulled away, looking at Maka, unsure what to do.

"Sorry Maka, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No it's okay, I liked it" She smiled.

The new couple pulled themselves closer to each other as they kissed again.

**With Spirit:**

After the class had left, Spirit stood behind as he thought about his daughter. "God, I hope Maka's okay." He thought to himself. He felt guilty about what he did to Soul. "If I really love my daughter I wouldn't have hurt the boy she cares a lot about. Even if I don't like him, I shouldn't have hurt a student. But god that Soul Evan is so annoying with his "cool guy" attitude, I hate him being around my Maka, he's no good for her! I'm her father and I need to protect my little girl from monsters like him!" Spirit spoke a loud as he banged his fist on the desk.

"You hurt a student? Way to go, Death Scythe" Sid spoke sarcastically standing in the door way of the classroom crossing his arms.

"Oh, hi Sid. How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to tell you're pretty upset about embarrassing your daughter and hurting her partner in front of the entire class." Sid exclaimed as he walked into the classroom.

"I didn't say all that"

"No, but some of the students were talking about it in the hall. If Lord Death finds out about that you could get into yourself into trouble, Death Scythe." Sid poked Spirit's chest with his finger.

"Yeah, I know."

"Your best bet is telling him now, its better to hear it from you then to hear it from the students."

"Yeah, you're probably right." He said

"Gaining access into Maka's life won't be easy, the harder you push is the more she'll float away. You're a womanizer Spirit. You destroyed your marriage, destroyed your family and you destroyed the trust Maka had for you, so you can't blame her if she wants nothing to do with you."

Spirit sighed as he knew what Sid was saying was the truth, but he still couldn't help but feel sorry for himself. He packed his stuff and walked out of the school "Death Scythe, where are you going?" Sid questioned

"I'm going out for my lunch break I'll be back later." Spirit headed for the club Blaire had started working at. He walked inside as the ladies greeted him.

"Welcome back Death Scythe!" They cheered.

"Hi ladies." He said with a gloomy face. One of the girls walked up to him, "What's the matter Death Scythe, talk to us." More girls with large breasts started floating about him. The girls showed Spirit to his usual table, followed by bottles of champagne (As Spirit loved to have a drink.) with three girls around him.

"What's wrong Death Scythe, are you having troubles with your daughter again?"

"Yeah." He sighed

"Aw, Poor Death Scythe, what happened?" Another girl asked.

Spirit's head hung low as his bottle p emotions couldn't stay inside much longer; "I embarrassed my daughter in front of her entire class by getting into a fight with her partner!" He cried on one of the girls' shoulders "Now she hates her Papa! Maka! I love you I swear it!" Spirit cried.

"Aw, Poor Death Scythe." One girl said patted him on the back.

"I know, first the divorce, now this. His life's a mess" Another whispered as she played with his hair. "Don't worry Death Scythe, she'll be your little girl again soon, Maka loves her Papa."

"She does?" He sniffled

"Of course she does, you're the only Papa she's going to have."

"You girls are right" Spirit said downing a glass of champagne. Spirit stood there for awhile as the girls cheered him up about what had happened earlier that day while he became somewhat drunk.

**With Stein and Marie: **

It was about one o' clock in the afternoon when Marie had woken up. She looked around, puzzled on how she had gotten into her bed. She flipped the blankets off her body as she stood up out of her bed. She went over to her bureau to check herself in its mirror. "Oh my god, what the heck happened to me?" she questioned as she has her hair was a mess. She grabbed her brush from the side of her makeup bag. She quickly brushed her hair out then went looking for Stein.

She searched the living and the kitchen but he was no where to be found, she made a quick stop to the bathroom then to Stein's office. She peered into the doorway to see his shaggy silver hair, she smiled then walked into her office. She stood behind him as he typed in his computer, she started playing with his hair "So it was you who brought me to my bed, was it?" she chuckled a bit. But Stein gave no answer. "Stein?" Marie questioned "You know you could stop ignoring me and say something back." Marie started to get frustrated as stein ignored her comments to him and continued to type. "You know, for a guy who just told me he really cared about me you're being really insensitive Stein." Marie started to raise her voice. "Stein, pay attention to me! God, why are you acting like this Stein, stop it!" Marie grabbed Stein by the shoulder, turning his seat around.

_She screamed _

As she had turned Stein's seat around she noticed Stein's throat had been sliced, blood dripped down from the cut down his shirt covering it with a large red stain. Stein was no longer there, his skin grew paler than ever before. Marie hit the floor of his laboratory. "No Stein, not this! This can't be real! No!" she cried. "They can't be happening!" His body then stood up, his head dangled to the left side of his body. "No!" Marie screamed. "This can't be real! It can't be! The corpse fell on top of Marie, she let out a gasp as she was took afraid to condone words.

"Get up Marie! Marie wake up, you're having a night mare! Wake up!" A voice called.

Marie opened her eyes. She saw Stein's smiling face. "Thank goodness, it was just a dream" She said as she wiped her forehead. She felt a shiver, coldness go through her spine. "Where am I?" she questioned.

"My Laboratory." He smirked "Come here Marie, you're my next dissection piece." Marie sat up quickly; she ran trying to get away from Stein. He chased Marie around his Laboratory. Marie tried to escape the monster, she ran as fast as she could around the house trying to escape it. She ran back into her bedroom, and then locked the door. She tried to push her bureau to help block the door so she could sneak out the window but it was too heavy for her to move on her own. Stein grasped the handle to her door "Open the door Marie, don't make this harder than what it has to be!" He called out. Marie knew there was no time to make an escape, she opened the window then jumped in the back of her closet in an attempt to hide. Stein kicked opened her bedroom door, breaking it form the hinges. "Crap, she got away." Stein looked outside the window, trying to see if there was any sign of her still around but there was none. Stein checked under the bed, but she wasn't there. He then looked over to the closet. Marie held her breath as Stein pushed open its door. "Oh where oh where could Marie be?" Stein searched through her clothing then stepped inside. "Well, she's not in here." He said loudly. Stein closed the closet door. He walked over to her bedroom door as he pretended to close it as if exiting. Marie crawled out of her closet, as she did she let out a big of air "Thank god, he's gone"

"Or aren't I?" Stein replied. She looked up to find Stein standing in front of her. She screamed as she tried to crawl away. Stein picked her up then threw her on the bed. He laid on top of her. "You're not going anywhere Marie, not yet anyways. Such a shame that I have to ruin that pretty face of yours" He said kissing her forehead, then her lips " But I get to dissect you, so it'll be okay when I'm done" "Stein, you don't have to do this." Marie cried out. "We can be happy and live together without you having to do this, Please Stein." She cried. "Oh, wait. Maybe I don't have to just yet." Stein said, Marie felt a bit calmer that he agreed not to, but was still concerned that he tried. "We still haven't had a little fun. I need to draw my incision lines" He forced Marie up. "No Stein, Please. I love you Stein, don't do this, you love me, we love each other" Marie cried. "Oh Silly Marie, silly, silly Marie. I only wanted to dissect you, not love you. But whose to say I can't love you while I dissect you" He let out a creepy laugh.

He forced Marie off the bed. He then pinned her to the wall where he removed her dress. "Stein, please stop this. I don't want it stop!" She called out. "Poor little girl who cried dissection, get over it Marie it was bound to happen sooner or later." Stein held the sable in his hand. He forced Marie out of her dress. He then threw her back on the bed. Stein took out a black sharpie marker as he began to draw dotted lines on Marie's body. "Stay still Marie or you'll screw up my lines." Stein went into Marie's closet, he grabbed some rope he had left in there. He started tying up Marie's arms and legs. "I wish it didn't have to be this difficult, but you're the one making it hard" Stein joked giving Marie another kiss. "Stop kissing me, if you don't love me, don't kiss me." She yelled "Oh but Marie, you see, I can do whatever I want, you're the one tied up." Stein laughed. Marie cried out for help but no one came. "Shut it, Marie. No ones around to help you." He kissed her again. "Now sit still" Stein started drawing lines around her eye, He then took the sharpie marker as he drew a bent line starting at her left breast to the right side of her stomach. He then drew a small intersecting line on top of her right breast forming it down to her belly button. Stein removed her bra to finish the lines. He drew more on her arms and two on each leg.

"Are you ready to begin Marie? It'll only hurt a little" He gave Marie another kiss as he untied her for the surgery. He threw her over his shoulder, "Let's go, to the operation table." He said cheerfully. Marie kicked Stein hoping he would feel some sort of pain and drop her but it didn't work. She placed her down on the cold, metal operation table then placed her wrists and ankles in tight cuffs so she couldn't move. He raised the knife above her skin.

"No Stein, stop! Get your hands off me! Stop! Let go of me! Stop touching me! Let go Stein! Stop! Stop!" Marie screamed. She tried to move around hoping it would loosen the cuffs.

Marie opened her eyes, looking at the ceiling. She felt her bed sheets shift, Stein had been watching after her, he sat on the edge of her bed. "Are you okay?" He asked. Marie's face panicked. Was she dreaming? Was it real life and she's recovering? Did he change his mind? What was going on? Marie looked around the room confused. She lifted her arms out from underneath the covers. She examined each arm; they seemed to be normal as nothing out of the ordinary stood out to her. She felt her stomach for stitches but felt none. She looked at Stein. "Marie?" Stein questioned again. She looked into his eyes assuring him that she was paying attention. "Are you alright, I heard you screaming my name from the living room." Marie looked at him confused. "I'm fine Stein, just another nightmare." She stated "About me?" "Yeah" She replied "You were trying to kill me." She held her head with one of her hands. "Scared the daylights out of me to be completely honest. Whoa,, am I sure glad that was a dream" She chuckled. Stein stood up off Marie's bed. "You want to go for a walk?" He asked. Marie let out a yawn as she stood up out of her bed. "Sure" She walked toward Stein, grasping his arm as they walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Kid stood up as the rest of the group was still sitting on the ground, though Black Star and Liz had moved to leaning against the stone wall. "It's been over an hour, I think we should go check on them" Kid said banging his fist into his hand. "Yeah, Kid's right we should go" Said Liz as she stood up straight. "Yay, Hide N' Go Seek!" Patty cheered. "Yes Patty, because playing Hide N' Go Seek is such a great idea right now" Kid said sarcastically, placing his hands on his hips. "Patty aren't you a little too old for that?" Her sister questioned her. "Probably…Are you too old to be afraid of ghosts?" Patty sarcastically commented. "That was one time Patty!" Liz turned red as Patty and Black Star laughed. "Guys, we should be looking for Soul and Maka." Tsubaki joined in on the conversation. "Yeah, let's go." Kid guided the group away from the stone wall. "Wait…" Black Star stopped the group; he looked over at Crona who still sat on the grass with his head in his knees. "Crona" Black Star grabbed his attention as Crona looked up at him. "Are you coming or what?" Black Star chuckled as he held out a hand. "You want me to go with you?" Crona questioned himself. "No duh he wants you to go with you dummy! That's why his hand's out, isn't it? Now grab it and let's go, I'm sick of sitting down." Ragnarok hit Crona on the head. "Ow, Ragnarok that hurt" "Then move it!" He called back in attitude. Crona smiled as he grabbed Black Star's out reached hand. The group started up again, walking to the apartments to find Soul and Maka.

**In Soul and Maka's apartment: **

Soul had resorted to kicking off his shoes and removing his Jacket leaving him wearing his red skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. The two who were once sitting on the couch had also resorted into getting a bit more comfortable, especially with each other. They laid together on the couch, holding each others hands, Maka to the back as Soul was on the edge. It felt right to them, almost as if it was normal, like they've been dating a long time. In the last Hour and a half since they were in a relationship together all they wanted to do was be near each other. "Soul do you have enough room, I could always push over." Maka questioned. "I'm good Maka; a cool guy like me doesn't need a lot of room to be comfortable. Especially when he's laying down next to his girl." He laughed slightly. "You're so sweet" Maka said as she snuggled closer to him with a smile. They held each other's hands tightly together, like nothing in the world could break their bond. Soul pressed his head on top of Maka's.

"Soul?" He looked down at her. "Could we try that first kiss thing again?" She laughed. "I'm no good at it." Soul laughed a bit. "Whatever you say" He said sweetly. He leaned in to kiss her but Maka's face read she was nervous. She wanted to get it right and not know what to do like the first time wasn't the perfection she was looking for, granted, no one's first kiss is perfect. But she wanted the second one to be. Soul looked into her eyes "Are you sure you're ready?" He questioned. Maka nodded her head slightly nervous. She closed her eyes, as she leaned her head upward, leaving her lips for Soul to command. He leaned in, slowly pressing his lips against hers. Maka tried to follow in Soul's lead. _"How is he so good at this?"_ She thought. _"He's never kissed anyone before."_ Soul pulled away after a few seconds, Maka lowered her head slowly as she opened her eyes. "I told you I was no good" Maka said frustrated. "Maka, relax. You won't get it right on your first try. It takes practice." He smiled "Then how did you get good at it?" She asked. Soul didn't have an answer to the question. He didn't know how he got "good" at it. It was a good he was, but bad that he didn't know where it came from. It was just another good thing that he was always light on his feet. "I learned from dreaming about you." Maka smile grew wider. "Aw, Soul." They sat up as she hugged him. When she pulled out of the hug, Soul grabbed her face. "All you have to do Maka is loosen your jaw, it's me. Take a deep breath and relax, you don't need to rush everything you do, you know." He smirked. "O-k" she said as Soul still held her face. He put his hand on her cheek cuffing it around her ear. Maka looked into his red eyes as she leaned in to kiss him again. They held hands as they aliened their backs straight, and then back to a slump. Straight again, then back to a slump. Maka pulled away, as did Soul. "Like that?" She smiled. "Yeah, Bookworm, perfect." They leaned in for another kiss as they moved closer to the back of the couch.

As the group approached their friends' front door they could hear Soul talking to someone. "I'm sorry I was such a jerk Maka" Soul mumbled in between another kiss. Black Star looked through their door hole, He saw Soul smiling with his eyes closed. He hurried Tsubaki over to the door where all she could see was Soul. "I'm sorry I hit you in the head with my book, Soul." She heard a mumble. The two backed away as they went to the rest of the group in a whisper "I think they're in there" Black Star said. Kid went to the hole to take a look as he saw two bodies on the couch. The group gathered together at the door so Kid could open it. He placed his hand on their door knob, slowly turning it, trying not to scare Soul and Maka who were inside. "I see you found her, Soul." Kid said in the process of opening the door. The group looked surprised as Yes; they found their missing friends but also found them locking lips. Soul and Maka stopped in between their fourth kiss as they looked over with surprise "Oh my…" Tsubaki whispered. "And I see you found her lips too…" Black Star joked; finishing up what Kid was saying. Kid's hand never left the door knob; the group pushed themselves back as Kid slowly and awkwardly closed the door to their apartment. Maka's face turned pink as she kept eyeing the door. She sat up all the way this time, close to putting her feet on the floor. Soul stood up first, making it easier on Maka instead of having to climb over him. He took her hand and brought her to her feet. "Thanks Soul." She smiled. The two held hands as they walked outside their apartment door. "Hey guys, wait." Soul called after their walking group of friends who weren't that far away. They came back toward them when they noticed they were outside their door waiting for them.

"How you doing, Maka?" Liz asked.

"Better now, thanks." She smiled gripping Soul's hand a bit tighter. Soul looked down at their hands and smiled also. Black Star looked confused at Soul and Maka's hands… He couldn't put it together but it meant something. "So what's up with all…That…?" Kid went back to when they had first walked into their living room apartment "Are you two like, a thing now?" Black Star asked pointing at their hands. "Yeah" Soul smiled looking at Maka who was smiling also, "I guess you could say that." They swung their holding hands back and forth. "Aw, Maka I'm so happy for you." Tsubaki stated with joy. "It was only a matter of time" Liz smiled.

"Hey, sis?" Patty questioned Liz.

"Yeah Patty?" She replied. Patty put her finger to her mouth

"Well Maka's younger than you and she has a boyfriend, when are you going to get one?" She thought while everyone laughed.

"Damn it Patty, you just don't ask people why they're single." Liz said with frustration. "But I'm not asking people, I'm asking you." She laughed clapping her hands.

"Damn you, Patty" Liz said as she lowered her head with a shallow face. Everyone laughed as Liz kept her head down. Nervously, Crona tapped Maka on the shoulder. She quickly turned around. "Hi Crona." She smiled "You're not still mad…are you?" Crona questioned with a shaky voice. He grew nervous awaited her answer. "I'm okay now Crona, I'm sorry I made everyone worry." Maka hugged Crona who appeared a bit less nervous than before.

"We should probably get back to our class, now…" Tsubaki said.

"Maka and I are taking the rest of the day off." Soul said.

"You're willing to join us if you want." Maka smiled grabbed Soul's hand again.

"You guys want to go play basketball?" Black star threw in an idea.

"Sure, why not?" Soul said, looking at Maka.

"I'm bringing one of my books, just in case."

Everyone laughed.

The gang followed Maka and Soul inside their apartment. "Make your self at home" Maka introduced everyone into her and Soul's living room, though they had been in it before. "Give me five minutes, I'll be back." Maka ran away quickly into her room. Everyone took a seat on the couch. Soul sat on the side of Tsubaki and Kid as he put his shoes back on.

"So tell us, Soul" Liz chuckled.

"About what?" He smiled back.

"What happened between you and Maka? You both went from being upset with each other to being all lovey-dovey, kissing, smiling and holding hands. Something must have happened to turn the clocks."

"I agree, tell us." Kid smiled.

"Nothing really went on." Soul laughed a bit

"Oh c'mon Soul, tell us."

"Yeah, Soul! Please!" Patty chimed in. Soul finished lacing on his shoes and threw his jacket around his shoulder. He smirked slightly as his friends become more engaged in the story. "I'm not telling the whole story; a cool guy never kisses and tells. Let's just say that we both confessed our feelings for each other after an emotional apology." Soul stood up as he laughed a little bit "That's all I'm saying, let Maka decide if she wants to tell the full story or not." Soul continued "Speaking of which, I should go check on her"

"Aw!" Tsubaki, Liz and Patty said simultaneously "You're relationship is so adorable!" The girls' clasped their hands together. Soul threw his jacket back on the couch as he went into Maka's room. He knocked on the door. Maka came out the door "I'm ready, sorry to take so long." They walked back into the living room. Soul walked into his room, grabbed the basketball then back into the living room. "Everybody ready?" Soul said wrapping his arm around Maka pulling her closer to his side. The group nodded as they walked out of the door so Soul could lock it. They left the apartment and went to the basketball court to play ball.

Stein and Marie had been strolling around the city for a while. They took their seat on a park bench in front of the basketball court. The gang had arrived at the court; Black Star split everyone up into teams. "I'm a surpass god so I get to be one of the team captains" 'Star said crossing his arms. "I'm picking Soul, Liz, and Crona. Maka you can be the other captain…Just prepare to lose from a God like me!" He shouted.

"You wish!" Patty cheered. "Maka I'm on your team!" She hollered. "Alright" she replied. "Tsubaki, and Kid, you're with me." She pointed to the back of her with her thumb. "Yay!" Patty screamed. "We're gonna kick your ass Black Star, just you wait!" Patty ran out to Black Star as she swiped the ball from his hands. "Hey, give that back!" Black Star yelled. "Never! Play Ball!" Patty screamed. The gang ran around of the court chasing after each other and scoring baskets in series of swishes and swoops. Maka stood around, still a bit confused on how the game ran.

Stein and Marie sat on the bench behind the kids watching them yell, laugh and toss the ball back and forth, scoring baskets and just having fun like normal teens.

*An hour later*

"I told you we would win Black Star" Patty said throwing the ball at him

"Hey shut it! I want a rematch, you can't possibly beat my god twice in a row!" Black star barked.

"Try me, bring it on!"

"Fine! One-on-One lets go!" Black Star held on to the ball as he and Patty went to duel it out back on the court. The rest of the group sat down on the cement near the bench.

"Good game" Marie smiled.

"Thanks." Liz replied. The group continued to sit. Soul got up to stretch his legs as he walked over to Maka who was sitting against the side of the bench reading one of her favorite books, "The Dark Side of the Moon" She sat with her knees to her chest as she rested the book on them, her eyes moved from side to side as she smiled, enjoying her book. Soul sat down on the side of her. "Hey, whatcha reading?" He smiled, looking down at her book. "Just the usual…" She said lifting up the book cover to show Soul. He grabbed the book from Maka. "Hey! Give it back, Soul!" She loudly said reaching for the book. Soul stood up, holding the book over his head. Maka stood up trying to stretch past Soul. "Give me my book, Soul!" She yelled. "What's the magic word?" He teased. "Please give me my book Soul" She pleaded sarcastically. "That's not it!" He playfully shouted. Marie and Stein looked over at the couple who were bickering again. Marie laughed a bit as she smiled at Stein who was blowing smoke out of his mouth. "That adorable." Marie chuckled. "They fight like brother and sister" She looked at Stein who seemed disinterested in the topic.

"Soul give it back!"

"Not until you give me the magic word!" He cuffed her face.

Her voice went from being sooth and collected to annoyed and aggravated. "Ugh, Fine, but I better get my book back."

"I promise."

"You Promise?"

"I promise" He poked his chest with his finger.

"Fine." She leaned in closer to Soul giving him a light kiss.

"That doesn't seem like they're brother and sister to me, Marie" Stein laughed.

"…Same" Marie said with a chuckle as she leaned her head on him.

"Now give me my book, Soul." Maka shouted as she smiled.

"Here" Soul handed her the book. "Now what do you say?"

"…Thank you" she murmured. She sat back down on the ground, cuffing her book against her chest, Soul sat on the side of her, placing his hand on top of hers as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"Remember when we use to be that young?" Marie chuckled a bit turning to Stein.

"Yeah…Not really." He shook his head.

"Well of course you wouldn't" she responded "You spent most of your time trying to dissect your weapon then spending time outside or with me like a normal child." She spoke with a smile and a light laugh as Stein just shook his head.

"Yahoo!" Black Star cheered. "6-4. I win Patty! I'm the real god here!" He shouted.

"Not for long!" She responded, stealing the ball away from Black Star as she went running to his basket scoring. "Ha!" Patty cheered "Take that and your 'surpass' god"

"Damn you, Patty" The two sat down with their friends for a short break.

"Hey, you guys want to plan a sleepover this weekend?" Maka asked her friends.

"Sure, Patty. That be great" Liz replied

"Sure" Tsubaki replied

"Why not, let everyone notice my god like abilities." Black Star spoke.

Everyone had agreed on the sleepover, The discussed the planning of said sleepover for a while until sunset, when they had decided to go home and prepare for the next day.

"See you tomorrow Kids!" Marie called as her and Stein exited the basketball court.

"Bye!" Maka called.

Everyone headed back to their homes as they waved good bye to each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Soon it was Friday evening , Soul and Maka were outside their apartment door with Crona, who Maka had decided to take home with them before the others arrived, getting him comfortable with the environment outside his cell. They three had walked inside "make yourself at home, Crona" Maka smiled. Crona nodded his head "Yes" with a small, fragile smile. He took a seat on the couch. "Soul, you handle the kitchen and I'll take care of everything else." Said Maka as she began to straighten up the living room ,awaiting the arrive of the rest of their friends'. "Alright, Maka." She picked up a cloth that sat on the corner of the sink in the kitchen. Maka smiled as she fluffed the pillows on the couch, straightened the pictures on the wall and tapped the magazines on their small coffee table, putting them in a neat stack in the center next to a small desk of cards they had bought as entertainment. "Crona, would you like to help me clean up my room a bit?" Maka asked with a smile

"O-Okay, Maka." Crona stood up shifting his feet from left to right as Maka took his hand, guiding him to her room. "You can sit in my desk chair if you'd like." Maka pointed over to the chair by her desk.

"No thank you Maka, I'd rather stand" Crona looked awkwardly around her bedroom. "So this is her room?" Crona thought to himself. Crona helped Maka fix her bed sheets, tugging them into the corners of her bed frame. He helped fluff her pillows and adjust the books on the floating bookshelf she had over her desk, arranging them by size. "Thank you, Crona" Maka smiled.

"Y-you're welcome." The exited her bedroom, back into the living room to see what Soul was doing in the kitchen. He had finished wiping the counter tops, making his reflection noticeable in each with several scratches along to way. Maka helped Soul set out cups of tea, chips, cookies and other necessary junk food for a sleep over. They heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Maka smiled as she ran to the door to answer it. She opened the door to find Black Star and Tsubaki.

"Hi Maka!" Tsubaki smiled when she came to the door, Crona stood awkwardly hiding behind her "Hello Crona" he said as she addressed him. Crona let out a small smile as he waved hello to her. Tsubaki handed Maka a plate "we made you guys cupcakes, just figured we bring something with us." Tsubaki smiled "Thanks Tsubaki." Maka invited the two in "sit where ever you'd like" Soul announced as Black star laid himself across the couch. Tsubaki sat in one of the sitting, singular chairs they had surrounding their coffee table. Soul had walked out of the kitchen, cutting past Tsubaki as he sat two hot cups of tea on a tray from the guest. "Careful they're hot." Soul warned them before they picked them up. Tsubaki let out another smile "Thank you Soul." Maka sat the cupcakes Tsubaki and Black Star made for them in the kitchen has she moved them from a container to a red plate. She handed them to Crona who carefully sat them on the table. He took a seat in one of the other chairs that was across from Tsubaki. They chatting together a bit as Maka returned to the kitchen to help Soul make dinner. The group started talking to each other while another knock hit the door a few moments later. Black Star heard the knock and eagerly got up to answer it. Behind the close door was the remaining of their friends "Hi Kid, Liz and Patty, Soul and I are in here." Maka shouted cheerfully from the kitchen. "Hell Maka" Kid greeted her back.

"Hey." Liz spoke.

"What's up?" Patty commented. Patty had sat one of the new Horror movies that had just came out on DVD. "Patty you told me you were bringing a movie, not a scary one." Liz whispered. "Relax Sis, it's not that bad, there's nothing to fear" Patty said patting her sister on the back. The three new guests had taken a seat on the couch. Maka and Soul still in the kitchen as they has started a boiling pot of water on the stove. Soul helped prepare sandwiches, sitting them on a little tray as he placed them on the table. Soul and Maka were finally able to relax with their friends for awhile before they had to wait back into the kitchen to finish up dinner. The group sat around in the living room as they talked, and joked around with each other before night fall.

Soul and Maka had sat plates of the table as they gathered around to eat dinner. After a few hours, it became dark outside. The clock struck ten o' clock as the kids steadied in on the couches. "Its dark outside let's watch the movie now!" Patty shouted cheerfully. "Alright Patty, it sounds like a good idea." Soul took the movie from Patty as he stuck it into the DVD player and hit play. The group sat everywhere around the living room. Soul and Maka sat together on the couch with Tsubaki and Black Star. Kid, Liz, and Patty sat next to each other on the floor to the left chair. As Crona sat in front of Black Star and Tsubaki to the right, next to the other singular person chair.

The move began as everyone sat together.

"Ah! Turn it off!" Liz screamed as a possession in the movie began. Liz had jumped into Kid's arms where Soul sarcastically gave him a thumbs up as he laughed. Maka jumped back a little as a horrifying scream busted through the speakers on the television. Soul held Maka's shoulders "You okay?" he asked laughing. "Yeah I'm fine" she said with an annoyed tone. Maka didn't like it when people worried about her, it was more her job to worry about others than to have others worrying about her. Soul took his hands off her shoulders as he leaded his head in his hand that was being held up by his arm sitting on the arm of the couch as he sat with his legs crossed on the couch. Maka, whose body sat on the side of him had pushed herself over to get closer, she sat with her knees to her chest, as she usually did, as she laid her head on his chest with a soft smile. Crona put his head between his knees when the movie got too scary for him to watch. Another scream came through the television as the dead body of the main character's boyfriend laid with his throat sliced. The possessed person jumped in front of the screen making everyone scream with fear. Tsubaki held Black Star as she became slightly scared, hiding her face in his should blade. He glanced over to her as he smiled "You okay Tsubaki? You're not too scared to finish watching this are you?" Black Star smirked as he looked over at Soul who smirked back at him wrapping his arm around his girl. "No Black Star" Tsubaki lifted her head from his shoulder "I'm okay." She smiled. Another terrifying scene appreaed on the screen. Tsubaki and Liz let out another scream. Liz laid down on the floor in front of her sister and Kid, she didn't look up for the rest of the movie. Tsubaki hugged Black Star tightly "Wow, you really are scared" He laughed. "Yeah, I guess I am" Tsubaki laughed with him. Black Star looked into Tsubaki's dark eyes as he noticed his reflection "I can see my god self in your eyes" He smiled. Maka looked up from Soul's chest "Tsubaki I think that's the closest you'll get to a compliment from him" She chuckled. Tsubaki turned around as she smiled at Maka with a slight blush. She turned back around, Black Star still remained looking into her eyes, and Tsubaki lightly kissed him on the cheek with a smile as she went back to watching the movie. Black Star sat there for awhile, holding the cheek she had kissed. He looked back at her, her vision still focused on the movie; she glanced back at him with another smile and a light blush, Black Star didn't realize it but his face too, was slightly pink, making Maka and Soul laugh. "That was us only a few hours ago." Maka said holding Soul's face. "Yeah, it felt too right." He smiled "I'm happy you became mine." Maka said looking into his beaming red eyes. Kid, Liz and Patty looked up at them as Tsubaki and Black Star did. "I'm happy you became mine, Maka." He whispered loudly. "Oh, Soul." Maka laid her head back on his chest as she closed her eyes. Soul lowered his head kissing the top of hers. "Maka…" Maka made a noise as if she was soothed by his voice, she snuggled her head deeper into his chest.

"That's so cute!" Liz and Patty cried as they hugged each other. "It's like watching a teen-romance movie!" They cried lightly into each others arms. The movie ended as the group fell tired. The heard a loud ring as the clock struck midnight. Patty let out a yawn. "I'm sleepy" She said rubbing her eyes. "Poor Crona's out cold." Tsubaki said as she placed a pillow underneath his head and covered him with a blanket. "Maka is too" Soul chuckled. "She's so cute when she's sleeping." He commented. "I remember when you to were always going at it" Black star laughed "always fighting and arguing about something. Now you're all in love and Its been almost two days." Black Star said slightly serious with a bit of a joke. "Yeah…" Soul started as he looked down at Maka's sleeping face that was still on his chest. "I remember that too, but I think deep down inside we just always cared about each other in this way that it just moved faster than a normal relationship would." He smiled "It does make sense, you two have been through a lot together" Kid spoke. "We should probably get some sleep…" Kid yawned. "Someone help me with Maka?" Soul said. Tsubaki grabbed one of the pillows that were sitting toward her side of the couch; she lifted Soul's head as she placed it under it. "Thank Tsubaki." He stated "Does Maka need one to?" she questioned. "I think she's good. My chest must be comforting." He slightly smiled. Tsubaki smiled at him. She looked over at Black Star who sat wide awake. "You guys can go sleep in my room if you want, I think Kid, Liz, and Patty fell asleep getting their stuff from Maka's. We'll be here." Tsubaki grabbed another blanket; she covered Soul and Maka with it. "Thanks Tsubaki, again" he chuckled. "Good night, Soul" she smiled. She tapped Black Star on the shoulder so Black Star could show them to Soul's room. Soul gently stroked Maka's hair that opened her eyes slightly "Soul..?" She questioned. "It's alright Maka, go back to sleep." She smiled, as she fell back on to his chest falling back asleep.

In Soul's room, Tsubaki and Black star were getting into his bed "I don't feel right about this Black Star." She said nervously. "Don't worry about it Tsubaki, Soul said we could be in here, its fine." Black Star reassured her. "I know, it just doesn't feel normal." She said still slightly concerned. "Its fine Tsubaki, don't worry so much." He smiled. Tsubaki had left Soul's bedroom to change inside Soul and Maka's bathroom. As she changed into her pajamas she wondered if it was weird her and Black Star were about to share a bed. She let the thought not get to her as she carried her clothes back to Soul's room. She walked inside the room and carefully folded her other clothes as she placed them on Soul's dresser. Black Star hadn't changed yet. "Black Star aren't you going to get into pajamas?" she questioned. "A god like me doesn't need pajamas. Black star took his shirt off as he threw it on the floor. Tsubaki walked over to his shirt that he had thrown on the floor. "Black Star, try to be a little more considerate of others' stuff. This isn't our bedrooms at our home." Tsubaki said as she folded his shirt placing it on top of her folded clothes. "Okay Tsubaki" he yawned. He undid Soul's neat bed as he crawled into it. Tsubaki looked over at Black Star who was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. "Aren't you going to sleep Tsubaki?" He questioned her in awkward, yet serious tone which he often spoke it when he was tired. She smiled as she nodded. She walked over to the opposite side of Soul's wide bed which consisted of red and black sheets and blankets with white pillows. She lifted the sheets as she laid down on the side of Black Star. This made each other feel a bit awkward but they appeared use to it after a while. Tsubaki shifted to her left side as she turned off Soul's lamp that was on top of an end table. Black Star still laid on his back, but looked Tsubaki's black flowing hair that had been tied up. They pushed closer to each other. "Tsubaki…"

"Yes, Black Star?" she turned her head a bit, putting him a bit into her vision. He smiled at her. "You can push closer if you want" Tsubaki blushed a bit, but moved closer to Black Star. She went to lie on her back, as she did she looked at Black Star, pushed her fingers through his blue hair. This feeling caught him off guard a bit, but he pretended like he didn't care. He moved his arms to rest underneath his head. The laid quiet in the dark together just before the two fell asleep, Tsubaki lead to her left side, resting her right hand on his chest. She smiled a bit as she pushed down a bit, resting her head on him as well. Black Star looked down at her with a smile "Tsubaki?" He question. He could hear her slight breathing in the quietness of the room; a light snore came from her. Black Star looked down at Tsubaki, who was resting peacefully.

"It's weird; I'm usually the one to fall asleep before she does but I suppose every great, powerful God needs a Goddess at some point…" He thought to himself "But she won't get all the shine, because I'll always be the Star" He let out a loud laugh. "Huh?" He stated as Tsubaki fidgeted a bit, this made him wonder if his laugh had awoken her. She lifted her head slightly but dropped if on his chest, moving one hand under her head and the other in a fist, covering her mouth. Black Star looked down at Tsubaki once more; he removed his right arm from underneath his head as he sat it around her. "Good night, Tsubaki" he whispered, she had moved closer to him now as Black Star closed his eyes, drifting him off to sleep. The house was quiet now with all the students sound asleep.

It had to be about nine thirty am when Kid had awaken on Maka's bedroom floor. He lifted his head from a white pillow that was underneath his head. "Huh?" He looked puzzled around the room, He had come to realize that this is where he Liz and Patty had ended up last night as they had fallen asleep getting their things. "where's Liz and Patty?" he questioned himself. He sat up from the floor, crossing his legs. Kid looked around the room for his two pistols, "damn it, where did they go?" He stood up to find Patty was asleep in Maka's bed, but no Liz. He carefully pulled open the closed door to Maka's bedroom as he quickly shuffled his feet down the hall. "Liz?" He whispered trying not to wake anyone that was still asleep. He peered around the corner into the Living Room "Liz?" He questioned again.

In the living room, Crona had awakened from the floor. He blinked a few times before fully opening them, he rubbed his eyes then sat up, and pulling the blanket Tsubaki laid on him the night before off him. He stared at a blank wall for a bit, wondering where everyone was, He sat on his knees, looking at Soul and Maka who were still fast asleep on the couch, he smiled at bit as he heard their faint breathing in tune with each other. Crona stood up as he took little steps, moving toward one of the single chairs as he sat and waited patiently.

Kid made his way toward the living room furniture where he saw a body in one of the chairs. He walked a bit in a slower pace, making his way around to the front. Kid stepped behind Crona's chair, causing Crona to be startled a bit, he turned around and gasped quietly until he came to realize it was only Kid. "It's alright Crona, its just me." Kid reassured him, Crona nodded his head with a soft smile.

In the other room, Patty had opened her eyes. She sat up as she flipped the covers off her and stepped onto the cold hard wood floor while gripping onto her stuff giraffe she brought from home. She looked as if she had been sleeping for a month, her short blonde hair in small pieces that stuck out, her eyes a bit droopy, and her look, a bit dazed. She walked into the living room where Kid and Crona were sitting in the two living room chairs. She walked past Crona as she sat next to Kid's chair. "Good Morning, Patty." Kid stated. Patty only gave him a look with blank expression as she dazed off into space. Crona looked at her, then at Kid, wondering if she's okay.

"If you're wondering if she's okay, then yes. She's fine; this is just normal Patty behavior when she wakes up every morning." He slipped his fingers together as he sat each arm on the chair rests. Patty punched Kid in the arm. "Damn it Patty that hurt!" He shouted. She looked back up at Kid, shrugged her shoulders as she let her head drop onto her stuff animal. So far only three out of eight students were awake. The three sat in silence as they waited for others to wake up. It was a few moments later that they heard a knock on the door. "Someone open the door." A voice whined in a tired voice. Crona stood up; he walked over to the door knob, gave it a slight pull to see who was on the other side. "Liz where have you been?" Kid questioned sitting up straight in the chair. Liz looked a bit pissed at Kid. "In the hall. Does someone want to explain how I got there?" She spoke with attitude as she placed her hands on her hips. She invited herself in stepping inside two steps. Everyone but Liz looked confused. "Your guess is as good as mine." Kid stated. Patty stood up rubbing her eyes to clear her vision. She looked at Liz.

"Sleep Walk" Patty spoke then sat back down.

"I don't sleep walk"

"You do." Patty commented.

"Since when?"

"Always."

"No I don't"

"You do Liz, you always have." Kid joined into the conversation. Liz sighed as she sat down in Crona's seat; Crona sat on the floor as the two tried to keep quit not waking Soul and Maka.

In the next room over Tsubaki laid on her side. She opened her eyes, rolled on her other side facing Black Star. She stared at him for awhile, smiling at him gently. Black Star's face had no expression. His closed eyes and his sleeping frown made him look angry, Tsubaki's warm smile lit up her face. Black Star let out a small snore. She pressed her cold finger tips on his arm that he rested on the side of his pillow. "Black Star?" she whispered "Black Star?" Her smile grew slightly bigger. His eyes twitched a bit as he let out a small "Huh?" in a whisper. He backed his head up a bit when he saw Tsubaki close to him. "Good Morning, Black Star." She smiled. "Huh? Good Morning…" He said with a morning voice.

The two stretched as they got up. They proceeded into the living room where they found their other friends. "Good Morning, everyone." Tsubaki smiled.

"Good Morning." Liz and Kid replied as Crona smiled and Patty sat with a blank face. Black Star rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?" He spoke. Kid looked toward the door staring at the clock that hung to the right of the door. "Its eleven forty two" He replied. Tsubaki walked into the Kitchen, "Is anybody hungry?" She smiled. The group shook their heads yes as she turned on the stove. The group began to chat as Liz helped Tsubaki in the kitchen. "Should I wake up Soul and Maka?" Black Star questioned.

"No" Tsubaki answered from the other room. "Let them sleep for a little while longer."

Twenty minutes had paced when the group went to grab plates to eat. Kid walked over to Soul and Maka, he could hear Soul's faint snore and Maka's subtle breathing. "I'm going to wake them up now, its past noon." Kid whispered loudly. Patty nodded. Kid tapped Maka's shoulder. "Maka, wake up." He poked her several times in a row. "Maka." He said again. She opened her eyes "What?" Her green eyes reflected as she made eye contact with Kid's dark eyes. "It's time to get up, it's past noon."

"It is?"

"Yeah." Maka sat up from Soul. She looked down at his sleeping face that had tilted far from hers and toward Kid's body. "We'll be there in a few, Kid." She smiled. Kid stepped away from them as he walked toward the rest of the group who were in the kitchen.

"Soul." Maka shook him trying to wake him. "Soul, its time to get up. C'mon." Some of the group had made their way back to the Living Room, sitting down with their plates. "Here we made breakfast." Liz placed two plates of food on their coffee table. "Thanks, Liz." Liz smiled at Maka as she went back to sit down with everyone. "Soul wake up." She shook him again. "Maka I don't think he's getting up anytime soon." Black Star commented stuffing more food in his face. "Its fine, he'll have to sooner or later." She replied. She looked down at Soul, as she sighed resting herself back on his chest. She gently tapped his cheek. "Soul, Get up." Soul rotated his body his head, looking at Maka with his bright red eyes. "Hey." He said with a tired frown. "Good, you're finally up." Maka whispered with a smile. "Yeah." He chuckled. "Liz and Tsubaki made breakfast." She smiled. "Real, thanks" He looked at Liz and Tsubaki with a smile. He took his left arm, wrapping it around Maka. He looked back at his girl, kissing her lightly on the cheek, making her smile as she closed an eye with a blush. "Soul…" She giggled. "Come here." He said taking her face. "Soul… Our friends are here, it's rude." She chuckled. "Shh." Lid said in a laugh "We're not here." Everyone smiled. "See, we're alone" Soul joked stared into her eyes. Maka smiled moving closer to him. They touched noises, blushing both slightly as they kissed. "Aw!" Liz blurted out causing everyone to laugh and stare. "What?" She looked around the room. "Sorry if I can't help the cuteness of their relationship. I'm a sucker for romance, what can I say." She shrugged her shoulders.

The two sat up as they grabbed their plates from the coffee table as they began to eat.


	8. Chapter 8

It was daylight a week or two later, May.19, when Stein and Marie had gotten a strange phone call from Sid from Stein's office at the school

"Lord Death needs you two to come down to the Death Room." Sid's voice grew serious over the phone.

"What? Why?" Marie questioned.

"Just get down here." Side hung up the phone.

"Well that was weird…" Maries stated. "We should probably go to the Death Room, see what's going on."

"Okay." Stein replied, throwing on his Laboratory jacket. The two headed out of his office as Stein lit a cigarette. They stood silent for the walk, thoughts raced through Marie's mind. "What could he want?" "Did we do something wrong?" Marie worried.

"What the hell could Lord Death want now?" He thought to himself. He opened the door to the Death Room and started walking down the hall. When half way down they were stopped by Sid. "Sid what does Lord Death want?"

"You'll see, just follow me." Stein said nothing. They continued walking down the hall where the found Kid sitting with a little girl around the age of Five-Six. Kid stood up, the little girl followed.

"Kid! Kid!" The little girl followed.

"Why don't you go stay with my father right over there? Okay?"

"That's your Daddy? The man in the mirror?" She pointed

"Yes, that is my…" Kid cleared his throat "Daddy, go stay with him" Kid was embarrassed to say the word Daddy, he felt like he was too 'Grown Up' to say such a childish word, He said it in such a deep voice, that even in a serious time, Sid and Lord Death had to laugh.

"OK" The little girl ran over to the mirror and sat in front of it with. "Professor Stein. I didn't know you had a daughter" Kid asked looked puzzled. Stein looked back just as confused. "What are you talking about; I have no daughter, let alone a child."

"That's what Lord Death wanted to talk to you about Stein" Sid whispered in his ear.

"Sid what are you guys talking about? This must be some kind of a twisted joke, right? There's no way I have a child, there is no way I do."

"Well apparently you do..." Kid said in a high, harsh whispered, but not to loud for the little girl to hear.

"How did that little brat even get here anyways?"

"I'm not sure. My father gave no detail what so ever"

"Ah, Stein. Come, Come. Come say hello to this little angel." Lord Death said. The little girl turned around, she looked directly at Stein.

Stein took a few step forward. "Stein... Closer" Lord Death stated. Stein walked closer to the mirror and to the little girl with Marie directly behind him. He bent down to the little girl, she looked up at him.

The little girl had long silvery-grey hair, long, yet thin eye lashes, and Pale Skin. Her eyes that of a caramel color that glossed in bright lighting. She had thin lips and several scars on her legs, arms, and one on her forehead. An odd shaped birthmark on her left hand which consisted of her dysfunctional ring finger that couldn't bend all the way down, but could only stay straight.

"...Hello" Stein smiled at the little girl. She looked at Lord Death and then at Kid. She stood up and ran over to Sid.

"Who is that man?" She said looking up at Sid.

"Well, we think that's your father" Sid picked up the little girl.

"Lord Death, She can't be my daughter, nor my child. I've never had a child or so I've have been told." Stein spoke to Lord Death.

"Well Stein, Look at the fact, she looks just like you, it can't be denied."

"That doesn't mean a thing" Stein said being stubborn. "How did she get her anyways?"

"To be honest, I don't know. But what I do know is that Sid found her on his way to the Death Room. He found her outside the school doors on the front steps with a birth certificate; all he noticed was your name next to "Father" so he brought her here."

"And a small six year old girl didn't find a zombie man to me scary?" Marie questioned.

"Apparently not, Marie." Stein turned his head around.

"I can't believe this… I need to go." Marie walked off the steps that lead to the mirror, she head hung low.

"Marie where are you going?" Stein questioned her.

"Away from you!" She shouted as she ran toward the exit.

"Marie, I know what you're thinking, its not like that I had no idea!" Stein shouted chasing after her.

"You're a lair Stein! Nothing but a lair! How could you hide something like that from me? What's wrong with you?! You don't love me at all do you?!" Marie continued running down the hall to the doors.

"Marie! Get over here, Now!"

"No Stein! I hate you! You're nothing but a lair, a lair damn it!" The room dead silent, the little girl scared.

"Sid? Is my daddy mad at me?" She asked

"Of course not." Kid replied. "He's just a little shocked that's all. Everything will be okay"

"Okay." She replied.

"Kid, I want you to take her." Lord Death said

"What?" he questioned "What do you want me to do with her?"

"You and your friends, take the day off. I can't watch a little girl while trying to figure this mess out."

"As you wish" Kid took the little girl by the hand. "Come on; let's go get some ice cream.

Okay?"

"Okay." The little girl cheered following Kid out of the Death Room, leaving just Stein, Marie, Sid and Lord Death.

"Marie, calm down! Relax" Stein tried to comfort Marie with tears streaming down her face. "Your looking at this all..." Marie interrupted

"Shut Up Stein! We've been together for months now and now I'm just hearing about this daughter? Who is six?! Its been months and I was never told about this child! And this little girl, you don't know anything about her Stein! She's Six years old! Six! She grew up without a father and you know nothing about her! Nothing! She's your daughter and you know nothing! You're a liar and a jerk!" More tears rushed down Marie's face, for whatever reason she was freaking out.

"Marie, you need to calm down, your soul wavelength is all over the place! Take a deep breath and relax." Stein spoke with a calm and subtle voice, trying not to let their conversation echo.

"Marie, please "Stein got extremely tender when she got like this. It's not what you think. I had no idea! Not a clue. But I'll tell you what, if she really is my child-"

Marie cut him off "She looks just like you, it can't be denied, Stein."

"Look Marie, I just found out I have had a child for a while now, a child I've known nothing of till now, give me a chance alright?"

Marie looked up at Stein.

"Listen to me, we'll have to do what's needed, so why don't we go back, talk to Lord Death and see what can be done." Stein tried to speak calmly, but his nerves were trying to break out of him.

The two went back down to Lord Death, Stein cleared his throat. "Sorry for that… Lord Death."

"Its fine, Stein."

"What do we do about this?" Marie questioned "Do we take her with us back home?"

"Well, that would be the best thing for her, she's confused and not only confused, and she's scared." Lord Death commented. "I suggest taking the girl home and getting to know her."

It wasn't until moments later, after everything had calmed down Stein and Marie went on the search to find Kid and Stein's Daughter. Ten minutes later, Kid was found with the little girl with Soul, Maka and the rest of the gang. The group stood together like normal, Soul held Maka by her waist, Crona and Ragnarok stood along side them as the rest gathered along the side of the stone wall.

"Hey Stein" Black Star called. 

"What Black Star?" Stein said with attitude. 

"So that's your kid..." 

"Apparently so, Yes" 

"Stein Behave!" Marie screamed hitting him in the arm. 

"In all honesty Professor, she does look a lot like you." 

"So I've been told." Stein switched his vision away from Black Star and eyed the little girl who was sitting in the middle of a circle formed by the group surrounding her, Kid down next to her on one knee. The little girl moved back a bit, putting Stein in her direct vision.

"Daddy?" She called out. Stein didn't seem to notice that she was calling him, not use to being called anything related to the word that meant "Father". She stood up, push by Soul and Maka breaking them apart from each other and went over to Stein. She looked up, tugged on his pant leg and finally, she got his attention.

"Daddy?"

Stein looked down making eye contact with the girl. He looked at the kids, still standing in a small circle; he switched his vision over to Marie who looked back and nodded.  
>"Yeah Kid?" He replied. <p>

"...Stein..." Marie whispered in a harsh tone. 

"You, You're my Daddy right?" The little girl asked. 

"Yeah. I guess that's me." Stein bent down to the girl, everyone staring wondering what his next move would be. 

"Do you know my name?" She asked. 

"No Kid, I don't, what is it?" 

"My name is Brooklyn" She looked right up at Stein who was puzzled. He had to think about the name...Why did it sound so familiar? He wasn't sure, nor did he understand why he knew the name.

"So tell me Brooklyn? What's the name of your Mother?"  
>Brooklyn stood standing; she looked at the ground, at her little black shoes. She tried to remember but couldn't.<p>

"...I Don't Know" She whispered. Stein, Marie, everyone, they were puzzled...How did the little girl not know her own mother's name? But yet somehow, knew the name of her father. Without even thinking she somehow knew Stein's name, well the name everyone called him.

"Tell me Brooklyn, How did you get here exactly?" Liz questioned.

"A lady. She brought me here from a state called Cal-iforn-a" She took a short pause, having to sound out and remember the name of the state she was born and raised in. "I don't know who she was but she told me to stand in front of the big door where the zombie man Sid found me."

Everyone seemed so puzzled. Why was she brought here? Who was this lady that brought her here? And most importantly... Where was her mother, no, WHO was here mother? Stein got closer to Brooklyn, sitting down on the grass next to her. He took her by the shoulders, looked her straight in the eye. Everyone pushed closer.

"Brooklyn? Do you know where Mommy is?" He was hoping that even though she couldn't remember the name of her birth-mother that she would hopefully remember where she was at least. There was just a pause of silence, She refused to answer. Maka walked over closely to Stein and Brooklyn.

"Professor Stein..." Maka Continued "Let me try." She got closer to Brooklyn, kneeing down in her skirt, Maka looked her in the eyes on her height level.

"Brooklyn... Can you tell me about your Mommy?" Brooklyn looked up at Maka.

"My Mommy?" She question. Maka nodded at her.

"What did your mommy look like?"

"My mommy was tall and pretty. She always smelled like perfume, no matter what. She loved to cuddle and spend time with me, she use to read me stories and tuck me in before bed, she gave me Milk and Cookies, Hugs and Kisses. My Mommy loved me very much, and I loved her a whole lot more. This much more!" Brooklyn stretched out her arms as wide as she could. Maka giggled. Stein was trying to picture why he knew the name Madison. He wasn't sure at all why he knew the name, but he did and he knew it was just going to bother him.

"What else did your mom do?" Soul Questioned

"Mommy liked to wake up early and put on Makeup. We spent a lot of time alone together because no one else was ever around. Just me and Momma. Mommy always reminded me of an older brother I had too, She said he was very shy and that she moved her but still loved him very much. She never showed me pictures of him, all she really said was to never forget him, even if I never met him, I still love him..."

Stein started thinking..."There's no way I have a son too. There can't be anyway" Stein said to himself. "Brooke...Did Mommy ever say anything about the Daddy of your big brother?"

"No" Brooke said "I think all she said was that we didn't have the same daddy." Stein was relived.

"Where is Mom now? Do you know?" Stein questioned. Brooklyn looked up at the sky, looking at all the bright clouds and birds flying threw the air. "Brooklyn. What happened to Mommy?"


End file.
